Trials of the Uncursed
by RandomGnome
Summary: My take on what happened after the curse in Hyperion Heights ended, with Alice and Robin center stage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks OUaT!

Chapter 1

It had finally happened.

The awful Dark Curse had been broken and the evil witch, Gothel, had been defeated.

It had been a busy day.

Now, more people than ever from Hyperion Heights were gathered at Roni's Bar to celebrate having their memories back and reuniting with loved ones and friends that they had been separated from for so long.

After making a quick stop at Sabine's food truck for beignets, Margot and Tilly had joined them.

Or was it Alice and Robin, now, since they had all of their memories back?

Except that wasn't all the memories they had now, was it? Alice could remember being Tilly and Tilly remembered being Alice, of course, since they were the same person. Except they weren't, were they? How could one person have the memories of two in the same head?

If she hadn't already been a little crazy before this, Tilly thought she could certainly go mad now.

Did Margot - Robin! - feel the same way?

They hadn't really talked that much since being reunited when the curse broke. Tilly hadn't quite known what to say and Robin had always seemed to know just how to deal with Alice's mood swings. The problem was, Tilly _wanted_ to talk to her. She had so much to say! It was just that at this very moment, she hadn't any clue how to even _begin_. So instead, they walked to Roni's Bar, side-by-side, in contemplative silence.

Inside the bar, they found Roni - Regina! - and Henry, and Lucy, and Jacinda all with drinks, ready to celebrate. Or was it Henry and Lucy and Ella? And how was she to know what to call people now? Would they want to be called by their real names or had they all been cursed so long that their cursed names were who they really were now?

It was all so confusing!

There wasn't time for confusion, though. The beignets were met with happy enthusiasm by the mob in the bar and Tilly was happy that she and Margot had sampled them while she was making them in the truck. They were gone before she knew it. That was alright, though, because there was loads of other food and plenty to drink. It was a celebration, after all. Margot got them drinks and Tilly filled some paper plates with their favourite edibles, then they found an empty table at the back of the bar, in a relatively quiet area, and sat down.

It was a small table, but Margot scooted her chair around it so she could be as close to Tilly as possible. Her leg brushed Tilly's under the table in a very reassuring manner. The blue-eyed blonde sighed and slumped back in her chair, trying to relax. Her eyes closed and she started trying to get her thoughts in order, so that when she did decide to talk, it wasn't all gibberish. That could happen when her mind was as jumbled as it was, and although _Alice_ knew that _Robin_ wouldn't mind, _Tilly_ was still sort of trying not to scare _Margot_ away.

Warm, soft fingers curled around her own where she'd set her hand on the table and she opened her eyes to find Margot gazing worriedly at her. Those oh-so-lovely green eyes that sparkled every bit like the emeralds they resembled made Tilly's heart do a little dance in her chest. Just like the first time Robin had looked at her and had really _seen_ her. The warm familiarity of the woman's skin against her own went miles towards helping her calm down, just like it always did.

"I'm okay," Tilly assured her, giving her a real smile.

"You sure? You don't have to be, you know. _I'm_ still reeling a little." Margot smiled back, her eyes lighting up as she did. Tilly turned her hand over and their fingers wove together automatically.

"You are?"

"Well yeah." Margot's thumb rubbed gentle circles on the back of Tilly's hand. That did even more to help the other woman relax. It was another familiar gesture of comfort that she'd been the recipient of before. Impulsively, Tilly leaned in and pressed her lips to Margot's.

It wasn't a long kiss, as those things go, but when they pulled back, Tilly saw colour high in Margot's cheeks and felt her own breath coming harder than normal.

"What was that for?" Margot asked her, a little breathless herself. She picked up her drink and took a sip, but she didn't take her eyes off of Tilly. Robin had looked at her like that, sometimes - like she was the best thing in the whole world.

Tilly shrugged. "'Cuz I wanted to. 'Cuz I can, now." That was the whole truth. As Margot and Tilly, the blonde had wanted to kiss Margot so many times, but she hadn't really been sure if Margot wanted to kiss _her_. _Alice_ knew that _Robin_ enjoyed kissing her as much as she did the other woman.

"Yeah. We can, can't we?" Margot sounded a little surprised and relieved. She took another sip of her drink. "It's so _weird_ , isn't it? I feel like I'm two different people inside one body."

Tilly brightened. "Exactly! I mean, I _know_ that I'm Alice, but I _remember_ being Tilly, too."

"Right? It's almost like Robin seems like a dream and Margot is who I am, but I _know_ that's not true." Margot said. "I _am_ Robin. Aren't I?"

Tilly grimaced. She wished she could answer that question for her love, wished that she could put her mind at ease the way that just being near Margot/Robin did for her most of the time. She thought about Margot's question, though, and finally said, "I think that we get to be whoever we want, whoever we feel like the most, right now. Later, if you feel like you're more Robin than Margot, you can be her, because she's you, too."

Margot smiled at her again and it warmed Tilly from the top of her head all the way down to her toes because she knew she'd given her love the kind of answer she needed.

"You always know just the right thing to say, don't you?" Margot asked her. Tilly just giggled and looked out across the bar at the people standing and sitting around. Some were talking quite animatedly, while others sat in solitary contemplation, nursing a drink.

"D'ya think it's the same for everyone?" Tilly wondered.

Margot followed Tilly's gaze, but stopped when it got to the small, happily laughing group of her Aunt, Henry, and his family. "Maybe not for everyone." She said. And then she froze. "Oh hell!"

"What's wrong?" Tilly sat up straighter, suddenly alert.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Margot hurried to assure her, "I just realized that I should probably call my mom."

"Oh!" Tilly sat back in her chair again, relaxing. "Do you think she knows the curse is broken, all the way in San Francisco?"

Margot dug around in her pockets for a moment before pulling out her phone. As she turned on the screen, she saw that she'd missed about 10 calls from from her mother. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she said in long suffering tones, "I think she knows." Then she hit the callback button on her screen and put it to her ear.

Tilly was torn between wanting to be there for her love and wanting to give her some space to talk to her mother. Margot made that decision for her, gripping her hand tighter and leaning against her for support.

The other end of the phone was answered right away, though Tilly couldn't hear what Margot's mother was saying. She just got Margot's end of things.

"Mom, calm down, I'm okay. Yes, really." Pause. "I'm at the bar." Another pause, this one longer. "I'm sorry I didn't call right away - things were a little tense for a while. Hasn't Ro - er, Regina talked to you? She hasn't? Oh. Maybe she lost her phone?" Another pause and this time Margot rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, Mom, I'll tell her when I see her. She's with Henry and Lucy, and Jacinda - Ella, I mean. Yeah, they're all okay, too. Mom, Gothel's gone." She smiled at Tilly and the grip she had loosened. "Yes. It was Tilly. Alice. She's okay, too, Mom, she's right here. What? Uh, I guess so…" Margot pulled the phone away from her ear and held it out to Tilly. "She wants to talk to you."

Tilly was taken aback. "Me? Why me?"

"I dunno. You don't have to, if you don't want to." Margot told her gently. "She's sort of nosy, if you remember."

Tilly wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Margot's mother, but she gamely reached out and took the phone, putting it up to her ear.

"Hullo?"

" _Oh Alice it's so wonderful to hear your voice, my dear!_ " Kelly West gushed into her ear. For some reason, it made her feel a little better to know that there was at least one other person besides Papa and Margot who was happy to know she existed.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling.

" _I'm so glad that you're alright and that you and my Robin are together again - as you should be. I was so happy to see that you two had found each other._ " Tilly's smile grew wider. " _Now, I want you to tell me the truth - is Gothel really gone? Are you_ truly _safe?_ " The last bit was in a tone as light as before, but there was an edge to Kelly's voice on the last words.

Tilly hesitated, unsure of how to answer that. "We... I. I turned her into a tree." She finally said. She hadn't really taken much time out to think about just what she'd done. First, there'd been her papa to worry about, then beignets, and now, just spending time with Margot. Robin. Whoever.

" _You turned her into a tree?_ " Kelly asked, very slowly, sounding impressed. " _You used magic to turn her into a_ tree?"

"I did."

"Well." And from that word, Tilly could hear more satisfaction in Kelly's voice than she ever had before. " _It serves her right, dreadful old witch. Well, done, my dear. Well done, indeed._ "

For some reason that Tilly couldn't understand, tears sprang to her eyes at the praise. "Thank you," she said, her voice as tightly controlled as she could manage it. Margot looked at her intensely, worry and irritation radiating from her in equal parts.

" _No, sweetheart, thank_ you _._ " Kelly said. " _May I speak with my daughter?_ "

Without another word, Tilly gave the phone back to Margot, then turned and buried her blurry eyes in the other woman's shoulder, taking comfort from her once more.

"Mom, what did you _say_ to her?" Margot demanded. She let go of Tilly's hand and moved her whole arm to wrap it around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her closer. She paused and listened to her mother speak before she said, "Oh. We haven't really had time to talk about it, yet. I think she's still processing. Her magic is sort of new - _ish_." She paused again and then she smiled, blushing. "Mo - om! I am so not having that conversation with you right now. Just… No, okay? I know, Mom. I love you, too. Bye."

She ended the call and set her phone down on the table, next to her still full plate. She turned in her chair and put her other arm around Tilly's waist. She ran fingers soothingly through softly curling blonde locks while murmuring softly next to Tilly's ear.

Tilly didn't cry. She couldn't. Tears didn't seem like enough to her. She was feeling all of these strange, new things - not only as Alice would feel them, but as Tilly would as well. How could she possibly be so happy that Margot's mother approved of her actions towards Gothel when _Alice_ was still not sure if she'd done the right thing. Would it be easier if Gothel hadn't been her own mother? Then again, neither Tilly or Alice had ever known Gothel as anything other than a powerful, dangerous, and evil witch. Mother or no, evil was meant to be destroyed - or at least neutralized in some way.

Still… Plenty of other bad people had turned their life around - maybe Gothel had deserved a second chance, too. It didn't matter, though, since she was a tree, now.

After a few long minutes, Tilly lifted her head from Margot's shoulder. She swiped at her dry eyes and eased back a little, still within her love's embrace. The expression of concern and love that Margot directed at her made her feel a little better.

"Back to the original topic," Margot said, gently. "Are _you_ okay?"

Tilly pulled in a breath, held it, then let it out. "I don't know." She finally replied, truthfully.

Margot's hand slid from playing with Tilly's hair up to her neck, cupping the back of her skull and kneading with the tips of her fingers. Tilly closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. She took several more deep, calming breaths. Then she reached up and tugged Margot's hand away from the back of her head and brought it around until it cupped her cheek. More warmth flowed through her from the familiarity of the touch. She turned her head and pressed her lips against Margot's pulse in her wrist.

"I don't know a lot, right now," Margot began, her voice thick with emotion, her eyes shiny and a little blurred, "but the one thing I'm perfectly sure of is that I love you and there's nowhere I'd rather be than wherever you are."

Tilly kissed Margot's wrist again. "I don't ever want to be without you, again." She confirmed.

" _Never_." Margot agreed. "Hey, do you maybe want to go someplace a little more private?"

Tilly nodded slowly. "I think that'd be good, yeah."

Margot smiled brightly at her. "Wait here for just a minute, 'kay? I'll be right back."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So to any of you still looking for more of my Rizzoli and Isle story, I can tell, it's coming. At some point. My life got a little too complicated too fast and I let it fall by the wayside. Totally my bad! But, on the upside, just as my life started to level out again, I decided to finish watching OUaT on Netflix. And to my surprise, I discovered the utter cuteness that is Robin Hood and Alice Jones! At any rate, since the show didn't get anymore seasons, we all have to make up what comes next. I hope that I do a good job with this story. Enjoy and please, please, please review, even if it's just to tell me it sucks. Honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 2

Margot approached her aunt with a smile. Roni - or was it Regina? - saw her coming and her eyes immediately scanned the bar until they fell on Tilly alone in the corner. Margot looked back, too, making sure that her girlfriend was alright all by herself. Why wouldn't she be? After all, Alice has been alone for years, first in that stupid tower, and then to all those different realms to try and save her father. Surely, she could handle a few minutes by herself in a friendly bar.

From their table, Tilly's eyes met Margot's and that totally adorable grin lit up the blonde's face. She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in a little wave. Both Margot and Roni smiled and waved back.

Margot turned back to her aunt. Before she could open her mouth, though, Roni asked, "How is she doing?"

Margot shrugged one shoulder. "I think she's still in a little shock. I know I am."

Roni nodded and placed a hand on Margot's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I bet. The breaking of a curse is always a little strange for everyone."

"You seem okay." Margot pointed out.

Roni gave her a wry, laughing smile. "Yeah, well, this isn't my first rodeo."

That made the younger woman snort. "What's this for you, now, like, your _fourth_ curse?" When she was a child, Robin had grown up listening to stories of how everyone had come to be in Storybrooke and all of the adventures they had had. She'd been captivated by tales of witches, magic, strange realms, and heroes by the score. To know that her Aunt was one of those heroes in the stories and to have met all the others by association, had made Robin idolize her for many years. It had infuriated her mother to no end, but it had also created a deep bond between Robin and Regina.

"Sixth, actually." Roni answered. "Keep in mind, though, that I was awake for the first curse and for a lot of this one."

Margot knew that 'awake' was curse language for having all of one's true memories and knowing about the curse, all while living within it. This knowledge shocked Margot, but when she gave it have a thought, it sort of made sense. It certainly explained some of Roni's recent behaviour.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, Robin, but you would have thought that I was crazy. Both your mother and I." Regina apologized, sincerely.

" _Mom_ was awake, too? Oh!" That must've been what Kelly - Zelena - had wanted to tell her, but couldn't. Margot had been so upset with her mother for keeping secrets, but the truth was, if she'd told her daughter the truth, Margot would probably have run for the hills.

Regina nodded. "She was. I made a potion to give her memories back - it was the reason she came back up here from San Francisco in the first place. She was trying to help me save Henry so that he could break the curse without dying."

Margot glanced over to where her cousin sat on a sofa between his wife and daughter with the kind of smile he'd worn the day that Lucy was born. "Henry was dying?"

"There's a little bit about the curse and how it was cast and why, that you don't know. You were a little busy that day." She glanced across the bar at Tilly again and that soft, sort of sad smile crossed her face again.

Margot drew in a deep breath to help steady herself. "Okay." She looked back at Tilly again, too. "If you promise to tell me about it one of these days, I promise not to get too mad at Mom for not telling me she was awake when we talked earlier. She's pissed at you, by the way."

Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled. "What's new? And yes, I will tell you all about it as soon as things calm down, okay?" She sighed, giving in to her curiosity. "Why is Zelena angry at me, _now_?"

"You didn't call her when the curse broke. I guess she felt it all the way in San Francisco."

"Oh. Well, she'll get over it. My phone got broken during my fight with Gothel and, as you can see, it's been a little busy in here since the curse broke. I'll call her tomorrow, as soon as I get a new phone." Regina told her.

Margot snorted in amusement again, but sobered and asked, "Are _you_ okay, Aunt Ro - Regina?" Before the older woman could answer, she followed up with, "And what _do_ I call you? Roni? Regina? Your Majesty?"

Regina's familiar wry smile twisted her lips. "It's a little confusing, isn't it?"

"A little? Aunt Regina, I feel like I'm going crazy. And I can only imagine how this is affecting Tilly. It's like being schizophrenic, or having multiple personalities, or something!" Margot fairly shouted.

Regina gave her niece another half-smile, shook her head once, and squeezed the shoulder in her grip a little harder.

"Oh, Robin. I know it's confusing right now, but I promise you, it _does_ get better, easier. It might help you to talk about how you're feeling. In Storybrooke, we had Doctor Hopper - do you remember him - and I found that it helped me to have regular sessions with him. He helped Henry and Emma, too." Regina told her. She glanced over towards Alice again and frowned just a little. Margo turned to look and frowned, too. Alice's body posture had stiffened and she was fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket. "I bet it would help you both, if you talked to each other about what's going on in your heads.

"Okay." Margot agreed. She hurriedly asked what she'd originally come to ask, "Aunt Regina, can I take Alice up to the apartment? I think it would be better if we were somewhere a little more private, so…"

That got one of Regina's genuine happy smiles. It warmed her eyes into melted milk chocolate and deepened the smile lines around her mouth and the corners of her eyes. Margot felt herself blush deeply and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

She was lucky tonight. Unlike her mother, who had just come out and told her to "take care of Alice tonight. Wink, Wink!", her aunt simply chuckled and said, "Of course you can. I'll try to be quiet when I come home, later."

Relieved that her question had been answered, Margot blushed deeply again and mumbled a thank you. Then she turned around and made a beeline for the table where Tilly was waiting for her.

The daughter of Captain Hook smiled brightly when she approached. "Sorry that took so long. Come on." She held out her hand and when Alice put took it, that familiar look of love and trust in her summer blue eyes made Margot's breath hitch a little. She pulled Tilly to her feet and then into a fast hug. Then she picked up both plates of yet to be eaten food, handed Tilly hers and then took her free hand and started to pull her through the crowded bar. The other woman stumbled once, but kept on her feet and hurried after her love.

Margot got them across the bar and down the short hall that led to Roni's office, the store rooms, and the staircase that led up to the apartment above the bar quickly, despite the crowd. As soon as they were in the enclosed stairwell, the noise from the party in the bar dropped away to almost nothing. When Roni and Kelly had bought the bar and the apartment with it, they had made sure to install some extremely effective sound proofing.

Margot opened the three deadbolt locks on the heavy metal door that was a legacy of her mother's. She'd always been a little more security conscious than Roni was. For a long time, it had annoyed Margot, but at that moment, she'd never been more grateful to her mother for her protective streak. She wanted Tilly to feel safe, tonight.

One the other side of the metal door was a dimly lit foyer with barely enough space for a coat rack on one wall, and a shoe rack along the opposite wall, two people to stand, shoulder-to-shoulder. Out of habit, Margot stopped and pulled her shoes off one at a time and set them on the wooden shoe rack. Then she slipped out of her coat and hung it up on a peg.

Tilly made a small noise and Margot turned to in time to help the young woman shrug off her jacket. Smiling, she hung it up over top of her coat. Tilly's worn old worn combat boots came next and Margot set them on the rack next to hers. She stared at them for a moment while her memory played her a little video of the first time she'd seen her boots set next to Alice's in the cottage in the woods. It had filled Robin with such tenderness at the time and Margo felt the same feelings swell in her now. Things were back to the way they should be.

She focused her attention back on the door in front of them now, and the little black keypad next to it. She typed in the first four digits of her father's birthday and there was a small _beep_ , then the sound of yet another lock disengaging. The door didn't have a knob, just a metal handle that Margot grasped and pulled sideways. The heavy looking door rolled open with nary a sound, to reveal the inside of the apartment she shared with her aunt.

It was pretty dark inside - the outside lights barely penetrating the big window that took up most of the wall to her right. Margot groped beside the door until she found the light switch, flipping it on and summoning up a cascade of light from the bulbs above their heads.

Alice let out a little sound as she, too, stepped inside the apartment. Margot had never really thought much of the place, but as she looked around it now, she had to admit that it was a pretty nice little living space.

The apartment was mostly an open floor plan. Dining room/living room was all one big space, but separated into different parts by the placement of furniture. There was a fireplace on one side of the space, opposite the big window, with a comfortable looking sofa and two big chairs in front of it. Not seen was the obscenely plush floor rug where Margot had spent hours at a time, just staring into the crackling, dancing fire, trying to imagine what a different life would be like.

The kitchen was to the right and was barely wide enough to open the refrigerator door all the way. A low bar was the only barrier between it and the rest of the living and dining space. A small wooden table and two chairs sat next to the big window, giving anyone who sat there a pretty great view of the city during the daylight hours. The drapes were closed now, though. There were four closed doors, evenly spaced, along the wall farthest from the door, leading to each of the three bedrooms and the single bathroom.

Hanging on the wall, above each of the bedroom doors, there was a framed poster. One depicted what was obviously from _The Wizard of OZ_ and contained the yellow brick road leading to a bright and shining Emerald City. Another held a watercolour painting of a vast, sprawling green plain below tall, craggy mountains. A forest was just visible at the edges of the picture. A castle that looked somehow beautiful and imposing was nestled between two peaks of the mountain. The middle door didn't have a picture, but the final one did. This was an artist rendition of the Queen of Heart's Castle from _Alice in Wonderland_. It sat nestled in the centre of a maze made of rose bushes. Half of the flowers were white, while some were in the process of being spray painted with red paint, by knights in suits of black armour, sporting armbands with red hearts.

Aunt Roni, her mother, and herself had spent nearly a full day, driving around to different art stores, each of them looking for the perfect piece of art. It had been a fun day for all three of them, as Margot remembered. Back before she and her mother had moved to San Francisco and way before Roni and Kelly had had their falling out.

Margot set her plate of food on the bar, then turned around to divest Tilly of hers as well, before she rolled the door closed, listening for the sound of the lock engaging before she relaxed completely.

"Welcome to home sweet home." She told Tilly, who was still looking about her in apparent awe. Her blue eyes sparkled and she, too, had seemed to be calmer once they were alone.

"I love it," Tilly declared. "It's such a perfect space."

For some reason, a fierce pride welled in Margot at the compliment. She looked around the room, seeing it with new eyes. That had always been Alice's gift - her way of looking at the world and then being able to get someone else to see it from her viewpoint. It was just one of the many things Robin loved about the beautiful blonde.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I guess it is. It's even better because you're here, now."

Tilly blushed a little, but her smile was contagious as always. Margot reached for her and Tilly came into her arms quite willingly. Their embrace was warm and full of the same love that had always seemed to be between them - Robin and Alice - from virtually the start of their acquaintance. The long, soft kiss that came next was even better.

"I'm so glad you're here," Margot said softly when they parted and were able to breathe normally. "Even when I didn't know you, I missed you, Tower Girl." Tilly's answering grin was all the response Margot needed.

Tilly brushed her fingertips over Margot's cheek, trailing into her darker blonde hair. "I think that I was always looking for you - even when I wasn't. My heart knew that something important was missing." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Margot's again and again.

"Keep that up and a girl could get used to it," Margot joked when the kisses had wound down again.

"I certainly hope so." Tilly replied with fervent honesty. "Else why keep doing it?"

"Because it's fun?"

Tilly laughed as she was meant to. "That's true. But only when it's you. I've never found much use for it, otherwise."

"Never?" Margot asked.

"Well," Tilly hedged, "Maybe once or twice. It wasn't the same, though. And nobody stuck around - my bad days always…" She let her sentence trail off and leaned her head against Margot's shoulder.

Margot made a soothing sound and lightly stroked Tilly's hair, giving it a kiss. "Well, they were dumb. They missed out on something wonderful. Margot would never have made that mistake." It had taken Robin only a few hours from the time she'd met Alice to realise just how special she was. It had taken Margot just a few minutes to see that same spark in Tilly, the night she'd first come back to Hyperion Heights. "Hey?"

Tilly raised her head.

"Why don't we change into something a little more comfortable, I can light us a fire, and we can eat and talk?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Tilly told her, "except all of my clothes are at Detect - I mean Papa's house."

"That's okay," Margot assured her, "you can wear something of mine."

In the end, Margot chose a lavender t-shirt with a fading image of the caterpillar from _Alice in Wonderland_ on the front. It was a favourite of hers and she got a grin from the other young woman when she showed it to her. A pair of Margot's softest pajama pants - black and covered in rainbows of all kinds rounded out the outfit. Both were a little big on the Tilly's smaller frame, but she didn't care. The shirt was clean and smelled of whatever soap had been used to clean it - something with a light lemon scent - and Margot.

Margot chose a comfortable knit tank top a few shades of green darker than her eyes, and pair of black cotton shorts. Both pieces of clothing showed Alice something that she'd always known about Robin, but had never been privy to seeing with her own eyes - her love had a great physique. Margot was just happy that there were fewer layers of clothing between them, now. Tilly had worn layers to stay warm in the ever-changing Seattle weather, and back when they'd met, Alice had a fondness for dresses with layered skirts and thick, warm cloaks. When they finally settled on the sofa in front of a cheerily cracking fire, it felt, to Margot, like the most intimate moment the two had ever shared.

Margot had turned off the lights, so only the glow of the fire lit the apartment. She loved the way the dancing flames made the light play over Tilly's face and form. It was familiar and it brought on a series of memories of a time they had shared a meal at the tiny table in Alice's cottage in the New Enchanted Forest. Robin had been just as mesmerized then as Margot was now.

They ate in silence for a time. It had been a long day and now that it was finally over, both had discovered just how hungry they really were. When the plates were empty, Margot threw them on the fire and watched them catch and shrivel into ash. As she looked away afterward, she caught Tilly staring at her, a quiet and soft happiness suffusing her lovely face.

Margot turned sideways on the couch, moving her legs off to one side and opening her arms. Tilly took the invitation and settled herself quite comfortably in the space left for her. Margot's arms draped themselves around the other girl, while Tilly rested her head against her love's chest.

"I used to dream about what it would be like to hold you like this," Margot admitted. "Robin did, at least."

"Robin never said anything!" Tilly protested. "I woulda, ya know. This is nice."

"I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you into anything," Margot explained, reasonably. "Plus, you got to live alone - I still had to answer to my mother - and your father, if we...if anything happened."

"Papa?"

"He was less obvious about it than my mom, but yeah. I had to show him that my intentions were honourable with you. He's a little old fashioned like that."

That made Tilly smile and giggle. "He is a little old fashioned, poor Papa." Her laughter died abruptly. "I miss him."

Margot made a sympathetic sound and kissed the side of Tilly's head. "I know you do. And I promise that we _will_ find a cure for the poison in his heart. You'll be together again. I know it."

"When Detective Rogers asked me to live with him, I was so happy!" Tilly told Margot. Her hands found her love's and clasped them between hers. "I didn't know he was my papa, 'course, but it was still the best time that Tilly could remember. And now Alice remembers, too." She paused and her voice brightened a little. "So, I guess the curse wasn't _all_ terrible, was it?"

Margot shook her head. "Not all of it." She agreed.

Tilly sighed. "Getting to be with my father again, even if I didn't know who he was exactly, is my second favourite of all the things Tilly remembers."

"What's the first?" Margot asked, curiously.

"Meetin' you, a'course!"

"That is both sappy and ridiculously romantic, Tower Girl." Margot told her, glad that Tilly couldn't see how red she was turning. Or the big, goofy grin plastered on her face. Was it possible for someone's heart to burst if they were too happy? Margot thought for sure it might happen to her right then.

"What? It's the honest truth. I had a lot of bad days without you, Nobin. That day was one of the worst and I honestly thought I was going to have to leave. And then I met you and it was like the bad just sort of... melted away and things were good, again, for a few minutes." Tilly revealed.

"Oh. I… didn't know. I was glad when you told me that I had helped you. I was even more happy to see that you hadn't left." Margot admitted. From the moment she'd seen the blonde and spoken to her, she hadn't been able to get her completely out of her mind. Meeting up with her that day at Sabine's food truck had not only surprised and cheered Margot, but it had also changed her, just a little. Since that day, all that she'd wanted was to take Tilly on a date, to have an excuse to spend even more time with her.

"So, it was your best memory, too, then?" Tilly queried.

Margot decided to play with her a bit. She began, "Actually, there was this night in Tibet… and I met this Gypsy woman named -" she broke off, giggling uncontrollably, when Tilly sat up enough to twist her upper body around enough to gape at her, mouth hanging open in astonishment and horror. When Margot's giggles turned into actual laughter, Tilly let out a huff of exasperation, folded her arms across her chest, and glared at her love, who only laughed harder.

"I'm only kidding," Margot finally said, when her laughter died. She sat forward and rested her forehead against Tilly's shoulder. "The best memory I have, as both Margot _and_ Robin, was meeting you. Hands down." She tipped her head up so that she could see the other woman's face. Then reached up with one hand and cupped Tilly's cheek, rubbing her thumb across the soft skin just under her eye. "And now that I have you back, I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that we are never apart for long again." Margot's voice was firm and confident.

Tilly's eyes widened briefly before a grin split her face. She nodded vigorously in agreement, pressing her face harder against Margot's hand on her face. "Even if there are a hundred curses, we'll _always_ find each other. My heart will always know yours."

"Alice." A single tear slid down Robin's face even as she grinned right back.

"My Robin."

At that moment, Robin was suddenly feeling very much like her old self. Margot's hesitancy disappeared and she brought her lips down on Alice's. What followed was a long and extremely satisfying make-out session, the likes of which she and her love had only engaged in back in the New Enchanted Forest a few times. Margot was still in awe at the newness of her feelings for Tilly, but Robin had known Alice for nearly eight years. They had been an official couple for most of that - all but the first six months or so. Robin loved Alice more than she had ever loved anyone before in her life.

Things were just starting to go a little farther than kissing - one of Margot's hand had found its way underneath Tilly's t-shirt - when a sound from outside interrupted them. The sound of the big metal door closing loudly made Alice jump like a scared rabbit. She scrambled back from Robin, clear to the other end of the couch. Confusion warred with disappointment and then a dawning sense of horror and embarrassment ran through Margot as she forced herself into a less reclined position and tried to get her hair into some semblance of style before the door to the apartment opened and her aunt strode in.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : I hope everyone is liking this so far. I'm sorry if you're used to longer chapters from me, but I found that keeping them shorter helps me actually complete a story. Strange. At any rate, I am hoping to have at least one chapter out per week. Reviews sustain me! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 3

Regina stopped just inside the door and surveyed the scene. The once crackling fire had burned itself down to smouldering coals and they had been too busy getting reacquainted to notice. Alice had her back to the older woman, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees, face down.

She tried to summon up a smile for her aunt, but it fell a little flat. Regina did smile, though, warm and bright, in the dying light of the fire's embers.

"You're still up?" She asked her niece.

"We were… talking," Margot said. It wasn't a lie - exactly. They _had_ been talking at some point.

Regina's smile widened. "Uh-huh," she said, drawing out the two-syllable word and letting Margot know that she wasn't fooled. "Well, I just came to get a blanket for Lucy. All of the excitement finally got to her and she passed out downstairs. Henry and Ella don't want to wake her yet."

"Oh. Uh. That's nice of you." Margot said, trying not to absolutely not fidget and look like she'd been caught out at something she shouldn't be doing. For crying out loud - she was an adult and so was Tilly - they hadn't been doing anything _wrong_.

Regina chuckled and shook her head before she crossed the room and went into the bedroom with the Emerald City poster over the door. She came out only a moment later, a folded blanket under one arm. She stopped on her way to the door and said, "By the way, I talked to your mother. She's still upset with me, but she understands why I didn't call. Which reminds me. Alice?"

The blonde head picked up slowly and swivelled towards Regina. "Yeah?"

Regina smiled softly at her. "I just wanted to say thank you. For what you did to Gothel. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"I… Erm…" Alice tried to reply, but couldn't seem to form a full sentence.

Regina gave her an understanding look. "You probably aren't ready to talk about it - that's okay. But I wanted you to know - when you are, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Is that alright?" Alice nodded, slowly. "Good. Oh, and if you're interested, I'd also be willing to help you with your magic - teach you to use it."

 _That_ had Tilly's attention. "Teach me? You would?" She'd never had a teacher before. Rumple had been more her friend than her teacher. He'd given up his hope of being united with his lost love so that Alice and Robin could have a life together, but he'd been so concerned with _not_ using his magic that he had never even offered to teach Alice how to use what she had.

"Of course. You are powerful, Alice, and it's better to get control of your powers - before they try to control you." Regina warned, her voice gentle. "I know that you wouldn't want to hurt anyone that you love." She glanced significantly at Margot and continued, "So, it's better to make sure you have a handle on them. Don't you think?"

Tilly stared at Margot's aunt in awe and her lower lip quivered before she bit it to make it stop. "I - I think I'd like that very much. Thank you, Roni. Or is it Regina? How do I know what to call people, now?" The last part of the sentence sounded almost desperate.

Regina chuckled. "Regina or Roni is fine, honey. You don't have to worry too much about other people. They're all going through the same as you. I'm sure that if they want to be called something other than what you know, they'll be sure to tell you. In a few days or so, you should start to adjust." She shrugged a little. "I know it seems confusing now, but I promise, in time things will get back to normal - well as normal as they can. I hope you don't mind if I call you Alice and not Tilly? And you," she looked towards her niece, "will always be Robin to me."

Both younger women nodded at her.

"Good. Well, good night. I'm not sure how long the celebration will last, but after the first curse broke in Storybrooke, the people took _days_ to celebrate." Margot and Tilly said their good-nights and the older woman left as quickly as she'd come in, locking up behind her.

It was a good 60 seconds before either woman spoke.

"God, that's mortifying." Margot said, her voice tight.

"You don't think she knew what we were doing? D'ya? Did she?" Tilly went from emotionless to panicked in less than 30 second. Seeing this, Margo shot across the couch and wrapped her love in her arms, holding her until she felt her relax.

"Sorry," Tilly began, that familiar look of self-consternation contorting her beautiful features.

"Nonono," Margot said quickly. "No. You don't have to apologize." She tried to smooth away the lines of anguish that marred her love's face with her lips. She pressed them repeatedly against Tilly's forehead, then her chin, then the bridge of her pert little nose. That one made Tilly laugh and she pulled her face back.

"No apologies," Margot said when she knew she had Tilly's full attention. "We weren't doing anything wrong. In fact, considering how long it's been since I kissed you like that, I'd say we were doing something pretty right."

Tilly's smile blazed across her face, lighting up from within. She bit her lower lip again and looked at Margot through her long lashes. Even though it was now mostly dark in the room, Margot could have sworn that she could see the blue in Tilly's eyes as clear as day. Margot stood up and held out her hand. Tilly allowed her to help her to her feet, glancing towards the doors to the bedrooms, focussing on the one from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"I thought that maybe we could go to my room…" Margot began, tugging Tilly until the smaller blonde was pressed against her. Tilly shivered, wrapping her arms around Margot's waist.

"Yes, please," Tilly whispered, pressing her lips to the warm skin of the taller woman's neck.

Margot tenderly kissed the top of Tilly's head, pulled out of her arms reluctantly, and then led her across the room to the door below the _Wonderland_ poster. Her hand reached for the knob and hesitated halfway there.

"Something wrong, love?" Tilly asked, seeing the pause, and frowning.

Margot stared at her true love's silhouette in the dimness. "I'm suddenly nervous about what you're going to think of me when you see the state of my room." Margot replied, truthfully. "I'm still sort of in that in-between stage of unpacking. It's a little messy." The whole truth was that Margot hadn't fully unpacked because she hadn't been sure how long she was going to be staying with Roni. It wasn't that she was unhappy living there and working at the bar, it was just that she had sort of been thinking about getting her own place in the coming months. Somewhere she could bring… a special guest.

"Unless you share your room with a - a troupe of flying monkeys - then it doesn't matter." Tilly told her.

"Flying monkeys?" Margot asked, amused.

"Your mum's the Wicked Witch of the West, in't she? Maybe you've got some friends I don't know about, yet." Tilly said, by way of explanation.

Margot suddenly laughed out loud. Alice hadn't known anything about the Wicked Witch who had rule the Emerald City with an iron thumb when she and Robin had first met. It had been Robin who had had to tell her the stories that she knew. She hadn't said anything about the flying monkeys as far as she could remember. Another thought struck her and she had to lean back against the closed bedroom door until she got control back.

"Wot's so funny?" Tilly demanded - wanting to be let in on the joke.

"It's just… Just that - Robin never said anything about flying monkeys when she was talking about her mom. I'm sure of that."

"And?"

"And that means that _Tilly_ must've watched _The Wizard of Oz_ , right?"

"Yeah. So?"

Margot let out a huff of laughter. She said, "Remember how I used to have to explain things to you - like television, and phones, and electricity, and stuff?" She saw Tilly nod once. "Well, it just hit me - I don't have to do that, anymore! Because _Tilly_ already knows about all of that. And… you just made a joke!"

Tilly froze for a second before she started giggling, too. "I _did_ , didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Margot put her hand on the door knob again and turned it. She reached inside the dark room and flipped on the light switch, but didn't open the door all the way. Soft, multi-coloured light shone around the edges. "It, uh, hasn't changed much since I… had to go away with my mom. Roni said she didn't change it because she always hoped that we'd come back."

"Then, let me see, would ya!" Tilly insisted, pressing closer.

"Okay, okay. Just… don't be too disappointed." Margot swung the door inward and stepped across the threshold, pulling Tilly in after her.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Finished this so early! It's not super long, but again, shorter seems to work better for me. Big thank you to mik321, , and lonelyfaery for your kind reviews. At any rate, I hope this keeps you going for a bit. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 4

Tilly let out a little gasp as she stepped into the oddly spacious little room. Margot was right - it was cluttered and messy, but every single thing in the room told Tilly something that she hadn't known before.

The first thing that she noticed in the light cast by a myriad of coloured Christmas lights, were the walls. They were plastered with posters of all kinds. Some were movie posters - an _Alice In Wonderland_ promo, one from _Maleficent_ ; a couple of vintage Disney cartoon posters - _Robin Hood_ and _Peter Pan_. There was a single poster of an actress that Tilly didn't recognize, holding a bow at the ready, looking fierce and determined.

These pictures all told Tilly that Margot appeared to have been an avid fan of Faery Tales and that maybe, possibly, some part of Margot remembered being Robin.

Everything else that covered the walls were maps. Maps of places all over the world. Some were simple topographical maps, some were aerial views, some were street maps, complete with pictures of the area the map covered. There was one map of what appeared to be some kind of long trail between two cities. It was the biggest picture of them all, running from the ceiling to just above the floor. Attached to the long map at seemingly random intervals were colour photos. Tilly stepped closer to that one, to get a look at each of the pictures.

Most of them had Margot centre stage, though some were single photos of breath-taking views of nature that Tilly had only ever read about or seen the likes of in books. She reached up as high as she could go, even going up on her toes, touching the map with her finger and tracing down, stopping next to each picture on the way down, trying to take in the details as much as she could.

"You look happy," she commented as she found a picture of Margot standing amongst a group of smiling people who looked like they might be natives of the land she was traveling in. She was beaming from ear to ear and holding up a sign that said **HI MOM! HI RONI!** in black block letters. In smaller hand was written _From Tibet_. It took Tilly only a moment to recognise the knit cap, backpack, jeans, and coat from the first time she'd met Margot. All that was missing was the book she'd had that night.

"Parts of Tibet _were_ pretty fun," Margot replied, caution in her voice.

Tilly's finger started moving downward again. She stopped abruptly and turned around to face Margot, who was standing near the door that she had closed when Tilly wasn't paying attention. She looked uncertain and just a little bit embarrassed. Tilly took a moment to look around the rest of the room, trying to figure out why her love might have cause for embarrassment.

Was it the pile of dirty laundry in the corner? Was it the dresser that looked like it had seen a war, but was still perfectly serviceable, which Tilly knew meant that it was _supposed_ look like that. She wasn't sure why Margot would be distressed by it, since some of the things that she had "owned" had looked much worse only stayed in one piece with the help of _rolls_ of duct tape.

"The bed's kind of…" Margot finally blurted.

Tilly hadn't even taken in the bed, so enthralled by what she saw on the walls. Her attention shifted abruptly and she turned to survey the offending piece of furniture. The very first thing she noticed was how nicely the bed was made. Everything was placed _just so_ , including all five of the sumptuous looking pillows. She also noted the frilly white ruffle around the bottom of the bed where it brushed the deep purple area rug. Instead of focussing on the bed, though, Tilly's gaze was drawn to the side.

Next to the bed was a nightstand with a single drawer. It had that same look as the dresser, which told Tilly they were part of a set. Next to the stand was a tall bookshelf, stuffed full of books of all kinds. Tilly wanted to peruse the books - see what kind of things Margot liked, but remembered that, for some reason, Margot was concerned about the bed, and made herself look at it again.

Her second view told her that Margot had once been - or perhaps still was - a fan of a popular cartoon pony show. Her comforter was a lovely shade of deep blue and depicted one of the animated ponies, clearly in the centre - blue, with wings - looking as fierce and proud as a cartoon pony could. A couple of the pillows that looked so soft and inviting were covered in cases that held the same image in multiple miniatures. Tilly walked towards the bed, intent on finding out if the sheets on the bed were a matching set, too.

Margot's hand landed on her shoulder, halting her steps. She turned and looked behind her. "So, what's wrong with the bed, then? Is it lumpy or somethin'?"

Margot stared at her, dumbfounded. "You… You don't think it's a little…?"

Tilly turned back and looked at the bed. To her, it looked like a luxury item. "When I was in the tower, my bed was a cot that Papa had to lengthen every year when I got too big. After he left, I just piled blankets on the floor near the fire. The bed at Detective Rogers' apartment smelled like cats - which is weird, because neither Papa or Detective Rogers likes cats." She reached for the hand on her shoulder, pulling until Margot was pressed against her back. She turned her head and kissed whatever part of Margot's skin that her lips could reach.

Margot made a humming sound and her other arm coiled around Tilly's waist, her hand slipping under the t-shirt and making Tilly shiver. "I really do love the way you think, Tower Girl." Robin murmured against the nape of Tilly's neck.

Tilly felt elation flow through her at the words. Robin had been the first person, besides Papa, to see something other than madness in the way that she saw the world and processed what she took in. Even Margot hadn't been scared away by the strangeness, once Tilly had taken the time to try and explain. To her, a bed was a bed, and the only important thing about _this_ bed was that, for the very first time, she wouldn't be sleeping _alone_.

"Good. 'Cos I think this bed looks nice and cosy. Don't you?"

"I think it does now." Keeping her arm loosely around Tilly, Margot squeezed past her to the bed. She backed up until her legs hit the mattress and then sat down abruptly, pulling Tilly onto her lap. "What do you say we pick up where we were so _rudely_ interrupted by my aunt?"

The different colours of the lights made Margot's dark blonde hair look like it was made from rainbows. Her eyes seemed so green that, for a moment, Alice thought they were glowing. Margot's hand under her shirt left a trail of warm, tingling skin wherever it touched Tilly's back. Never in her whole life had she _ever_ been this close to another human being – and she wanted it very much, right now. In fact, Tilly thought she might actually die if Margot took her hand away.

"Yes, please."

**********  
Several hours later they lay together under the pony comforter and a set of plain, blue sheets - no ponies. Tilly had been a little disappointed by that, for some reason, although the thought hadn't lasted longer than a second or two. Margot/Robin had been too busy making sure that Tilly/Alice's brain was no good for actual thought, and she had endeavoured to do the same.

"I never imagined this could 'appen." Tilly said. This was definitely a _Tilly_ thought. Alice had had many a lonely night both in the tower, and then in her little cottage in the forest, where she'd thought of nothing else. Tilly had only just met Margot and no matter how strongly they had connected, Tilly hadn't wanted to get her hopes up.

Seven years was a long time to wait, Alice decided, but knew that in her heart, she'd have waited a thousand years for Robin to touch her like this. It would have been more than worth it.

Her lover's arms tightened around her, drawing her firmly against warm, silky skin. Soft lips played over her bare shoulder to her neck. Warm tingles down that side of her body made her shiver and she tilted her head to give Margot better access.

"This was definitely not how I thought my day was gonna end." Margot murmured against the skin just below Tilly's ear. She inhaled sharply once, let out the breath, and then buried her head in Tilly's mussed blonde curls. "But I can't think of anything better."

"Neither can I. D'ya know something?"

"What's that?" Margot propped head up with her hand to look down at the beautiful creature in her bed.

Alice grinned. "I realised earlier that you were the last thing I saw before the curse. And you were the first thing I saw when it broke."

"Oh yeah!" Margot grinned. "It was like I was waking up, sort of. I remembered being in the forest with you and Mr. Gold and knowing that the curse was coming and being so afraid I was going to lose you. The next thing, I was in that cave and you were right in front of me."

Tilly turned onto her back and then onto her side so that she was facing Margot. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," she said, soberly. "I wasn't in control." One of the things that Tilly had found while she explored every inch of Margot, was a large bruise on her hip along with some scraped skin. Margot had admitted that her ribs and shoulder on the same side were also sore.

"It's okay, it's okay," Margot soothed her. "I know that wasn't _you_ \- not Alice or Tilly. Besides… I think you've more than made up for it." The lascivious grin she directed at Tilly only made the other woman smile, too.

"Are you sure? I could try to heal you. With my magic."

Margot touched Tilly's cheek with her fingertips. "It's just a bruise, sweetheart. I'll be fine. I promise. I've been hurt way worse before." It was true. Back when she had started practicing with a bow, she'd had plenty of accidents that had left her much sorer than she was now. Besides, wasn't it a hero thing to be hurt while defending true love?

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts." Margot was firm, but placed a kiss on a pale, bare shoulder. "I just need more time with you. And maybe some sleep. I'll be right as rain by morning."

Tilly looked chagrined for a moment and then she relaxed, letting out a little laugh. "You are awfully cute when you're being persuasive."

" _Cute_?"

"Mm-hm." Tilly bit her bottom lip, her smile turning impish. "I especially love the way your eyes go when I touch you...here." Her finger drew a line along Margot's hip and down her thigh. Margot sighed and her eyes fluttered shut. She opened them again when the hand stopped moving.

"Keep that up, Tower Girl, and we won't be getting any sleep tonight." Robin warned her.

"That wouldn't be so terrible, now, would it?" Tilly pouted.

"Now who's being cute?" Margot laughed. Tilly grinned. She turned over on her back and waited without a sound while Margot took the invitation and curled on her side, draping an arm across Tilly's stomach.

Tilly drew the sheets and blankets up farther around them. She'd been right - the bed was downright cosy, once they both settled in. After a few minutes, though, Alice realised that even though she was tired, she was afraid to go to sleep. She didn't want to wake up and have all of the wonderful things that had happened today be a dream.

"I can't sleep," she finally admitted.

"Why not?" Margot asked, trying to mask the sleepiness in her own voice.

Tilly shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sure it'll come, all on its own." She didn't want to keep her love awake with her own anxieties.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Robin asked, propping herself up on her hand.

Tilly didn't want to burden Margot with her fears, but Alice trusted Robin more than almost anyone else. The tears that she'd held back earlier started to leak silently from her eyes. "What if this isn't real? What if we wake up and none of it was real?" She swiped at her cheeks, ineffectually.

"Shh, shh," Robin soothed her. She sat up in the bed and gathered the sniffling woman into her arms. "It's okay. It's alright... Shh, Alice... Shh... I'm _real_. _I'm_ real. And so are you."

"Are you _sure_?" Alice asked, her voice quavering. She sounded just like she had the first time they had met - the night she'd left the tower behind for good. Robin remembered how all she'd wanted to do at the time was make this poor girl feel better, to ease her pain. She wanted the same thing, right now.

"I'm sure," she said confidently. She took Alice's face in her hands and swiped at the tears with her thumbs.

"It's just that if it _does_ turn out to be a dream…" Alice tried to insist.

"It's not. Okay?" Robin leaned in and placed a kiss on Alice's forehead. "Listen to me, beautiful. Are you listening?"

Alice nodded.

"Good. Even if this turns out to be the very best dream that either of us has had, it doesn't change the fact that when we wake up, Margot will still be here for Tilly. Margot is pretty sure she met the woman of her dreams and has been making plans to find ways to spend more time with Tilly."

"She has? You have?"

"Yeah. She - I - know that there's something special about Tilly and have known it since the first time we met." Margot said. "So even if Robin and Alice go poof again, Tilly will always have Margot."

"And Margot will always have Tilly," Alice agreed. She sniffled. "What about Papa?"

Margot made a soothing noise low in her throat. "We'll find some way to cure what was done to your dad, Alice. If we have to, we will go to every single realm that exists to find it."

"We?"

"If you think I'm _not_ going with you, you really _are_ crazy." Robin retorted with a smile and a light laugh.

"It feels like it's been so long," Alice said, her voice small.

"So long?"

"Tilly was alone for a long time until she met Detective Weaver. She didn't have anyone. She knew people, but they didn't know her. Me. Nobody knew me. And then suddenly there was Margot. Now… I can't think of _anyone_ I'd rather go adventuring with than you. Or Margot." Alice's answer was fierce.

"You're not alone anymore. Not Tilly and certainly not Alice. We can talk to my aunt and my mom and any other witch we can find - no matter what it takes to fix your father. Together." Robin's green eyes blazed. "We'll find some way for you two to be together again."

"Together." Alice's smile was watery, but genuine. She sagged against Margot. "Thank you, my love. I'd be so lost without you."

Margot kissed her forehead again. "I won't let you get lost. No matter what, we'll always find each other."

After a few more minutes, the two settled down in the bed again. Alice asked, "Will you tell me about your travels?"

"Will it help you sleep?"

"I think it will, yeah." Tilly told her, honestly.

Margot smiled. "Sure. It's only fair, after all. Remember when you used to tell me all about your adventures in other realms?"

Alice sighed happily. "I remember." Those hours had been some of the best in her life with Robin, who had never seemed bored by her endless prattling.

"Okay. Where should I start?"

Alice snuggled comfortably beneath the blankets, warm and suddenly very content. "I've always found the beginning is a good place."

Margot chuckled at the little joke. "Alright."

She took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time there was a teenager named Margot West who desperately wanted to figure out what to do with her life. She didn't get along with her mom all that well, and she really didn't want to go to college."

Tilly closed her eyes and let Margot's soft voice roll over her, soothing away her worries and most of her fears.

The last thing she heard was, "One day Margot was talking to her _much_ cooler aunt Roni on the phone and Roni suggested that Margot might be happy working at the bar or taking a trip and seeing the world before she settled down or went off to school. As you can imagine, this didn't go over well with Margot's super controlling mother…"

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Okay, there we go! Big thanks to everyone who has read this, even if you didn't review. Shout out to my new follower: leahalexander1011. Anyways, hope you all continue to read and maybe, just maybe throw me a kind word or two. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 5

Tilly wasn't sure when she and Margot had finally gone to sleep, but she did know that it was pretty late at night. When she woke from her deep and thankfully dreamless sleep, it took her a few panicked moments to remember where she was.

When her mind was suddenly inundated by memories from the day before, she gasped quietly and simply breathed until the wave past. Then, she _really_ woke up.

Margot slept behind her, breathing deep and even. She was on her side, facing Tilly, dark blonde hair splayed across her pillow. They hadn't turned off the rainbow lights before going to sleep and it did mesmerising things to Margot's exposed skin. She was simply the most beautiful person that Tilly had ever laid eyes on. Tenderness warred with sudden lust, but Tilly was able to get herself under control. She propped herself up on her hand so that she could lean over and press her lips gently to Margot's cheek.

The movement caused her body to remind her that there was certain business to take care of. Tilly didn't want to get out of the bed. She wanted to stay curled up under warm blankets next to her love.

Unfortunately, once it woke up more completely, her body was rather insistent that she use the bathroom. Quietly sighing her consternation, Tilly got out of the bed, and then spent the next few desperate minutes trying to find the clothes she'd been wearing the night before. She found the soft rainbow pants under the bed and the shirt peeping out from under her pillow.

After dressing, Tilly slipped as quietly out of the room as she could and found the bathroom. Her clothes from the day before were exactly where she had left them - folded neatly on top of the clothes hamper. Margot had told her to leave them there when she changed.

Just after Alice finished washing her hands, she heard the soft familiar chime of her phone. It was still in her pants pocket when she looked for it. She looked at the screen and smiled. A text message from Detective Rogers - Papa.

 **Good morning, my little starfish. They are finally letting go home from the hospital.**

As fast as she could, Tilly typed out a reply. **Good morning, Papa. Are you all right? How are you?** She hesitated before adding - **I miss you.** She didn't want her father to feel bad, but it needed to be said.

She decided to wash her face and change into her clothes. Just as she was dragging her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle it the best she could, her phone chimed again.

 **I miss you, too, Starfish. I'm going to be just fine, no need to worry. The doctor just told me I can go, so I'm going to catch a cab back home. Are you there?**

Alice felt tears spring to her eyes. Home. For a few glorious weeks, she'd been able to live with her papa again. Even if she hadn't known who he was to her, Detective Rogers had been a wonderful roommate. He was funny and kind and thoughtful. He had kept her well stocked in marmalade for sandwiches. He had even encouraged her to see more of Margot, going so far as to tease her a little when he would catch her staring into space, smiling at nothing. He had helped her to get the job at Sabine's food truck. Tilly loved him and had high hopes of remaining his friend for a long, long time. She had cherished their time spent together.

If only Tilly had known the kind of gift she'd been given, maybe she would have spent more time at the apartment with him. She hadn't though - mornings and nights only because she was afraid if she stayed all day, he might grow tired of her. He had warned her to be careful multiple times, gotten her a phone, and called her during the day when he was supposed to be working - just to check that she was okay.

When she finished getting her hair in order, Alice decided that she had time to get to the apartment before he got there from the hospital. Maybe she couldn't be there with him, but she could still _see_ Papa with her own eyes and make sure that he was as okay as he claimed.

Tilly found a notepad on the refrigerator and a pen in one of the drawers in the kitchen. She wrote a short note, signing it with a heart next to her name. She left it on her pillow next to Margot, leaning down to kiss the sleeping woman's cheek again. Then she got her boots and coat, and found the keys to the heavy metal door in the pocket of Margot's jacket. She let herself out as quietly as she could, locked up, then practically ran down the stairs and into the main part of the bar.

As far as she could tell, there seemed to be even more people in the bar than there had been the night before. She didn't see Henry or Jacinda or Roni, so she hurried out of the bar and down the street.

She stood on the corner across the street from her father's apartment building. Alice waited, somewhat patiently, until a yellow Hyperion Heights taxi pulled up in front of the building and stopped. Her father got out of the car without even looking and started up the steps to the building.

Alice pushed the 'call' button on her phone.

He answered it straight away. " _Starfish_?"

"Yes, Papa, it's me." Alice held the phone harder against her ear, so happy to hear his voice, even if she couldn't get close to him.

She could see him smile broadly as he answered, " _It's uh, it's great to hear your voice_."

Alice giggled a little at how much their minds thought alike. "Try looking across the street," she suggested.

Her father turned and his gaze fell on her almost immediately. His smile got even bigger as she waved at him. "Now I know this is as close as I can get without putting you back in that awful hospital." She told him. New guilt threatened to swamp her because it had been her fault that he'd been in that place. "I just… I wanted to see you."

He nodded his head. " _Yeah, I know. It's okay_." He paused and took in a deep breath, like he was trying to calm down or something. " _How are you? How's Robin?_ "

Alice was glad, right then, to be across the street. She felt her face heat up at the mention of Robin and her mind automatically conjured up images of what they had gotten up to the night before. "Yeah, good. Great." She replied, quickly, and then changed the subject. "There's a party at Roni's. To celebrate the end of the curse and everyone…" she stumbled over the last few words, "being together."

Her father's shoulders drooped just a little. Alice felt hers do the same. "Except us. Now that the curse is broken, we can't be together." She said.

" _I know it's hard right now, but I promise you, luv, that it won't be for long._ " He told her and she could see his face change into one she recognised, having seen it on her own face in the mirror at times. He stood taller and looked directly into her eyes. " _I promise you I will find a way to fix this._ "

Tears pricked at Alice's eyes and she knew that she was going to cry. "Okay," she said brokenly. "I love you."

" _I love you, too, Starfish_." Her father told her.

Biting her lip and blinking rapidly, Alice ended the call with her father, then turned her back to him and began to slowly walk away, back to Roni's. It took her twice as long to get back to the bar than it had to get to her father's place. Her thoughts were a jumble again - memories of the times she spent with her papa growing up in the Tower were interspaced with the good times that she'd had living with Detective Rogers.

The thing she wanted most in the world was to hug her father again and to feel him hold her the way that he had when she was a child. Without pain. She knew it was a foolish wish, but it didn't stop her from wishing it. Alice was nearly morose when she walked back into the lively bar and, dragging her feet, back up the stairs to the apartment.

She took off her boots and hung up her coat in the little foyer only because it was the polite thing to do. As she let herself back into the apartment - she'd paid attention to the which numbers on the alarm pad Margot had pushed the night before - Alice could barely hold back her tears. She wanted to find a good, quiet place to cry.

And then Margot was there. She was dressed in the sleep clothes from the night before and looked a little sleep rumpled. But she was a sight for sore eyes and a bruised heart. She took one look at Alice, opened her arms, and pulled Alice into a hard hug. Alice wondered how it was possible to feel so sad at missing her father, but so happy to be with Margot at the same time.

Margot let her cry on her shoulder, one arm holding her around the waist, the other hand running up and down the sobbing woman's back in soothing circles. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Alice lifted her head from Robin's shoulder, sniffling and rubbing at her wet face, impatiently. Robin took Alice's face between her hands, looking her in the eyes. It only took a second before the sympathy and love she was feeling was written all over her face.

She _tsk_ ed softly. "That bad?"

Alice crumpled against her again. "I _miss_ him." She mumbled into her shoulder.

"I know you do. I'm so sorry, Alice." Robin hugged her harder. "We'll figure it all out, soon, okay? I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Alice shook her head. She picked it up from Robin's shoulder again and the other woman leaned her forehead against Alice's. "No, I haven't and I don't plan to start with this, of all things. When Roni - _Regina_ \- wakes up, we can ask her where she thinks we should start. Maybe Mr. Gold will have some information, too. Okay?"

Alice gave her a watery smile and a nod. "All right." She sighed happily, then she turned her head away from Margot as she was hit with a powerful yawn. "Or maybe we could sleep for a while longer? I'm plain knackered." It was true. Her heart hurt, but now that she was back with Robin, Alice was slowly relaxing, which made her body remember that she hadn't had much sleep, in spite of how much had happened the previous day.

Margot chuckled softly. She kissed Tilly's nose. "I think that sleep isn't a bad idea. C'mon."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So, thanks for all the views, guys! Really appreciate everyone! The time line for the show sort of throws me, so I changed it up a little. Hope it isn't too confusing. Reviews and favourites mean so much to me, you have no idea. I hope this keeps you going for just a little longer while I work on the next chapter. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 6

The second time she woke up, Tilly felt much better. Her melancholy about her father had lifted. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but she felt as refreshed as if she'd slept the whole night through. The rainbow lights in the room had been turned off and sun was filtering through the tiny window high on the wall that she hadn't noticed the night before.

As before, Margot was lying next to her in the bed, but the other woman was awake this time. She was lying on her back, a familiar book in her hands. Alice smiled through sleepy eyes.

"You're going to hurt your eyes, readin' in the dark like this."

Margot smiled and turned her head to look down at Alice for a moment, before going back to her book. "It's not _that_ dark in here. And I don't need my glasses to read in bed, now. It's sort of nice."

"Hmm," was all Alice said, unable to stop smiling up at Robin.

"Did you sleep okay? How are you feeling?" Robin closed her book and set it aside, giving Alice her full attention.

"Much better, thank you. That was just what I needed. You always know how to make me feel better, don't you? How d'ya do it?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

" _I'm_ the lucky one." Alice responded, grinning. She yawned and stretched, sitting up. "Have you been up this whole time? What time is it?"

"To answer your questions: Yes, I've been awake. But, in all fairness, you didn't actually sleep for that long." Margot told her. "It's only been about an hour and a half. We still have a whole day. And the sun is shining for once."

"Oh. Wonderful. What shall we do with the day, then?"

That made Margot laugh. The sound and sight of it caused another memory to fill Alice's mind.

 _The first time she'd heard Robin laugh for real, just after their first - and only - archery lesson, at which Alice had been abysmal. When an arrow she'd shot towards the target Robin had set up had somehow gone in nearly the opposite direction, Robin had fallen on her behind in the dirt and laughed until she cried._

 _At first, Alice had been mortified. She'd wanted so badly to impress the girl that had been her first honest friend. After all, she'd somehow managed to kill the Jabberwock and she'd kept herself alive through all of her adventures. Robin had seemed so sure and her skill with her bow had been a thrill to behold. It had been Robin's idea to teach Alice, though Alice would have said yes to anything that gave her an excuse to spend time with the daughter of the legendary_ Robin Hood _._

 _Alice liked Robin. A lot. She was pretty, and she was nice, and she was so much more_ real _than anyone she'd spent time around in all the years since she'd escaped her Tower. What Alice hadn't expected was how_ distracting _it could be to have the archer pressed against her back, showing her how to hold her arm properly when she drew back a bow string. Distracting in the most pleasant of ways, though._

 _And in the moments that followed her failed attempt to impress, Alice had given in and sat down on the ground next to the guffawing young woman and she, too, had laughed her fool head off._

"Hey." Robin was looking at her, worry etched into the lines of the face that Alice knew better than her own. "Are you really okay? Where'd you just go?"

Alice blinked in surprise. "I went somewhere?"

Robin shook her head. "No, not physically. But you just stared at me and... smiled."

"Is smiling a crime, now?" Alice joked. Then she sobered, "Sorry to scare you. I'm alright. I was just remembering something."

"Like what? And no - I would do anything to see you smile at me." Robin told her, reaching out and gently stroking a lock of stray blonde hair out of Alice's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Then I shall be sure to do it as often as possible." Alice declared, doing just what she said. Robin's answering grin made her happier than she had been in what seemed like a very long time. Robin's lips touched hers seconds later.

When they parted to catch their breaths, both young women were wearing the same grin. "A girl could get used to this." Alice commented.

"Yeah." Margot agreed. "Definitely. Too bad we have things to do today." Her smile turned into an affable leer that made Tilly swallow harder than normal.

"Yeah, too bad…" Alice was more than a little wistful.

"So, what do you say, Tower Girl? Time to get this day started, or what?"

In spite of wanting nothing more than to stay in the bed with Margot, Alice agreed that it was time to get the day started. It wasn't late or anything - the sun had barely been peeking over the horizon when she'd gone to see Papa. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she should probably eat again. Definitely time to get up.

When she realised that the only clothes Tilly had to wear were the pajamas from the night before and her clothes that she'd had on, Margot disappeared into the room that had once belonged to her mother. The top of the closet was still stacked with boxes of clothes that hadn't been worn in some time. Finding one that was marked with Roni's name, she opened it and started to sort through it. Some of the stuff wasn't Tilly or Robin's style and so was discarded. The rest - a few t-shirts, a couple sweaters, and four pairs of jeans, and a pair of black shorts with white dots - was presented to Tilly. Robin promised that she would go to Detective Rogers' apartment later to pick up something of Tilly's own, if she wanted. She would even pass messages between the two, just like she had in the forest, if Alice requested it.

Tilly accepted the clothes a little shyly, only after making sure that Margot was sure Roni wouldn't mind her wearing them.

"I'm sure. Roni would give you the clothes off her back, if it came down to that." Margot explained. "She and my mom were always talking about giving this stuff to a thrift store, but I think they couldn't bear to let any of it go, for some reason." She shrugged. "And anyway, you're practically family, so…"

"I am?" Alice looked startled.

"Well, yeah. I mean your father is one of Henry's best friends - did you know he's Lucy's godfather?" Alice shook her head. "Well, he is. Since you're his daughter and my…" her smile was as bright as the sun when she said, "True Love… That makes you family as far as Aunt Regina and my mother are concerned."

Alice stared, wide-eyed at Robin. True Love. Believing something to be the case and hearing the words spoken out loud was a potent thing. Margot seemed to think so, too, because her face reddened and she ducked her head.

Not having any of that, Alice lifted Margot's chin with the tip of her finger. Their eyes met and Alice could have sworn she actually felt a spark between them. Neither woman said anything for several long minutes. Finally, a faint noise drifted up from the bar, breaking into their moment.

"So yeah…" Margot shrugged one shoulder. Tilly took the queue and started to move her hand, but Margot caught it up and pressed her lips to the knuckles. Alice swallowed thickly. It really was too bad they had something to do today.

It was decided that they would shower separately - mostly to avoid any embarrassing situations, should Regina return or wake up in the meanwhile. Margot went first, wishing that she and Tilly had their own bathroom - or maybe even their own apartment.

Now, that was a thought. Back in the New Enchanted Forest, Robin had lived with her mother, helping on the farm and protecting it. She saw Alice as much as she could, though they were mostly separated. They hadn't ever even talked about living together, no matter how badly Robin had wanted to. Margot… Margot thought that moving in with Tilly was going a little too fast into something that, while wonderful, was still pretty new. It didn't stop her from wondering what it would be like to wake up next to the blue-eyed beauty every morning, to see that breath-stopping smile at the beginning and end of every day.

She decided to bring it up and see what Tilly thought.

Tilly's outfit, when they finally left the apartment in search of Regina, was equal parts intriguing and outside of the norm. She'd chosen the black and white shorts to wear over the top of a pair of black tights that Margot had found in the back of a dresser drawer. One of Roni's shirts came next - something soft and comforting to wear. A button up denim shirt had been donated from Margot's things as well, because it was hanging in closet, 'looking forlorn' - Tilly's words. Margot didn't mind donating to Tilly's wardrobe - especially when she caught the other woman turning up the collar and pressing it to her nose.

How could _everything_ this woman did be so damned endearing?

They finally went down to the bar - only getting waylaid a couple of more times by soft and sweet kisses - and found out from the current bartender that Roni had left sometime in the early morning hours and hadn't been back. With nothing else to do, the two women decided to grab some of the food that was still laid out and sit at the bar to wait for Regina to come back.

While they ate, Margot hesitantly brought up the possibility of finding their own place. She'd been rewarded by Tilly's huge grin. "Just the two of us?"

"Yeah." It was all that needed to be said. So, while they waited for Regina to come back, Margot pulled up an app on her phone and started looking for an affordable apartment while Tilly started to build a tower out of toothpicks and cocktail olives.

Margot found a promising place not long after she began her search. "Oh look, there's a one-bedroom right here in The Heights." She opened the listing on her phone and was pleasantly surprised by how nice it looked. "It looks pretty good in the pictures. See?" She held up the screen so Tilly could glance at the photos, too.

"I don't need to see it," Tilly told her, focussed on building her tower. "I love it. If it comes with a built-in Margot, that's all I need." Her grin was infectious, though.

Margot melted a little. Seriously, how did she do it? "Aww," she said and kissed Tilly's shoulder.

A second later, though, Tilly gasped as though in pain and put her hand to her chest, just over her heart.

"Tilly! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Margot put a hand on her girlfriend in reassurance.

Tilly turned a wide, fearful look on Margot. "I dunno." She stared at Margot in growing horror. "Something's changed."

"What?"

"My father and the others, they're…they're in danger." She hesitated as though taking in information from somewhere other than the world around her. "There's something wrong in the Wish Realm."

Shock shot through Robin at the idea of her family being in danger somewhere she couldn't reach them. "Are you sure?" She asked, not really doubting anything that the other girl was saying. She'd learned a long time ago, to trust whatever came out of Alice's mouth.

Alice was already moving, sliding from her chair and angling towards the door of the bar. "Yeah. We have to go." She reached for Robin's hand and the other woman took it, squeezing hard. "They need our help." They raced away together.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Short, but sweet. I'll keep 'em coming as quickly as I can. In the meantime, enjoy and review if you can. Oh and for those of you wondering why I haven't settled on a name for each of them (Robin or Margot, Alice or Tilly) it's because neither have they – yet. Cheers all!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 7

After going to grab Margot's coat, they had to stop for a moment to figure out who might be able to help them best.

"I have magic," Alice contemplated, "but I have no idea how to use it to get to the Wish Realm. Not from here, anyway. D'ya?"

Margot shook her head. "My mom has all the real power, not me. I guess we could call her?"

"Alright." Alice agreed. Margot got her phone, dialled her mother, then waited and let out a groan as Kelly's voicemail picked up.

"Mom, it's me. We _really_ need some help. Call when you get this, please?" Margot left a hurried message and then hung up. She grimaced at Tilly. "She might be at her cycling class or doing something for the wedding. She'll call as soon as she can." If there was one thing that both Margot and Robin knew, it was that Kelly/Zelena would do anything for her daughter and their family. "You said Mr. Gold is with them - your dad, my aunt, Henry, Ella, and Lucy?"

"Yeah. I dunno how I know."

"It's okay. I believe you. So, who does that leave us for help?"

"Uh… Um. Oh, wait! What about Sabine?" Tilly asked.

"Sabine?"

"Sure. Her beignets are a bit magical, aren't they?" Tilly mused.

"I'm not sure beignet magic will be enough to open a portal," Margot said, sounding sceptical, but she and Tilly were already walking. "But maybe she can help us find something else that will help. She's Queen, after all."

"Oh, that's right!" Tilly grinned. "I forgot."

Sabine was surprised to see the two younger women on at her door when she answered. She let them in immediately, though, upon seeing the matching looks of trepidation on their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked, shutting the door.

Tilly tried to explain, but the words got jumbled. Margot put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped talking, allowing the other girl to explain their problem. When she had, they waited for Sabine's response.

On hearing that Ella, Henry, and Lucy were in trouble, it was all Sabine could do to stay standing still. When Margot told her it was in another realm, her heart skipped a beat. How on Earth were they going to get to the Wish Realm?

"I'm sorry. There's not enough beignet magic in the world to open a portal." She told them, feeling her heart tear even as she said it. Ella was her very best friend and Henry and Lucy and Regina by extension, her family. She loved them all. They had been a great help in bringing about the downfall the corrupt king and his family, along with Lady Tremaine. They were also the type of family that she had always wanted - loving, loyal, and always ready to defend each other.

"No, but you must have _something_." Alice insisted, looking pained. Margot gripped her hand, reminding her that all was not lost.

"Maybe," she began, "being Queen, you could help us find some magic?"

Tiana's eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "Right. Queen." She sighed. She knew that these two women needed her help. She raised her chin.

"If we do find some magic, do you think it's really safe to just _go_ to the Wish Realm?" Margot asked as they walked with Sabine to where her food truck was parked - across from Tilly's friend the Troll under the bridge.

Alice sucked in a breath and shook her head. "I dunno. I can't even tell _what's_ wrong, just that it _is_."

"I have an idea," Robin said, slowly. "It's a long shot, but it could get us the help that we need."

"Tell me."

"Storybrooke." Robin stated. "If we could somehow get to Storybrooke, there's plenty of people there who could help. Emma, Snow White, Prince Charming… Even another version of Aunt Regina. If we tell them that Henry's in trouble, they'll definitely want to help."

Alice thought about that for a minute. "Okay. But how do we get there? Didn't you tell me that Storybrooke has a magic shield to keep outsiders, ya know, _out_? Plus, it's in Maine and we're on the opposite side of the country. And once we get there, how do we get to the Wish Realm?"

Robin bit her lip in thought. "Oh! My mom! She has a magic bean. She'll use it if we need it."

"You're _sure_?"

"That _entire_ town is full of heroes and magic. _Someone_ will help us." Robin assured her. She was confident that if they could get to Storybrooke, they could get the help they needed.

Alice was nodding now, a grim smile on her face. "I like the way you think, Nobin."

Robin laughed. "Why thank you, Tower Girl. Now, we just have to figure out _how_ to get there, 'cause you're right, there _is_ a shield. I was born there, so it might let _me_ in. I don't know about you."

"Can we portal there or would the shield keep us out?"

Robin thought furiously, her brow furrowing. "I… don't know. I… I _think_ we could do it if we were in a car or something."

They were approaching the Troll under the bridge and Alice grinned a little. "Too bad we don't have a yellow bug."

Robin smiled back at the shared memory. Then something else occurred to her. "A car! If we can get a portal up, _inside_ the barrier around Storybrooke, we can drive right in. It just has to be inside the town line."

"But we haven't got a car." Alice pointed out, glumly. Sabine made her way to the Troll and stepped atop its hand, a place Tilly knew well, since she'd spent most of her time hanging out there before going to live with Detective Rogers.

"One thing at a time," Robin advised her, sagely. They both stood at the base of the statue, looking out over the crowd that was there, mostly, for food from _Rollin' Bayou_. Drew was manning the truck, today, and his attention focused on Sabine as she stood before the crowd.

"Folks! Please listen," Sabine began speaking. But, much to Alice and Robin's consternation, nobody - except Drew/Naveen - was paying her much heed. Sabine saw this, too, but gamely kept going. "Our people, o-our friends are in trouble and…" She trailed off. She looked over at the two distraught younger women, unsure of what to do.

Drew/Naveen scowled. "Hey!" He called from the truck, his voice carrying through the people milling around. People stopped, looking towards him. "Everyone, listen up," he commanded, gesturing to Sabine. Slowly, the people all turned to look at her. For the first time, Robin saw them _see_ Queen Tiana, and not Sabine.

Tiana started speaking again, "These two young women are known to many of you." She indicated Tilly and Margot with her hands. They need to get to the Wish Realm to help others, perhaps even save lives. I know you may feel like you can't help, but… I think you can." Tiana's voice was strong and earnest and everyone was paying attention now. "You may have a pair of silver slippers, or a - a magic hat or a bean - something you haven't thought about in years. Find it. Your realm needs you. Your _Queen_ needs you."

Alice and Robin smiled at each other and at Tiana. Drew looked proud from the serving window of the food truck. People began to talk amongst themselves quietly, taking furtive glances at Tiana as she stepped down off of the Troll, smiling at everyone and looking so queenly, that it took a moment for someone to approach.

It was, surprisingly, Remy, the sometimes bartender at Roni's bar and a caterer with a well-established reputation in Hyperion Heights.

"Your Majesty," he began, approaching Tiana, Robin, and Alice.

"Remy? Do you have something?" Tiana asked, her voice still sounding regal.

Remy was a nondescript man in his middle years, who had been a cook in the castle of the corrupt king and his family, until Tiana and her rebels deposed him. He swallowed hard and said, "Years ago, I was preparing a cassoulet," he reached into his coat pocket, "and I found this." He held out his hand for them to see. "A magic bean." Tiana approached him while Alice and Robin exchanged excited glances and grasped hands, moving to look as well. "I - I hid it, in case I ever needed it. The King… Well, you know."

Tiana nodded. She did know. He had been cruel, conniving, and an all-around bad person. His sons had learned from their father. The youngest son, Prince Gregor could have been a good man, had he not been corrupted and killed by Drizella. When Tiana had been crowned Queen, she had toured everywhere in the castle to show the people there that she was not the same kind of ruler that they had before. Remy was the first person to speak up in her presence, showing Tiana the kind of strength the man had. She respected him a great deal.

"When the curse broke, I - I found it again. After what you just said, I want you to have it." He looked seriously at all three women who broke out in simultaneous smiles of relief. Finally, things were starting to look up.

Both Alice and Robin thanked Remy profusely. He just smiled and shook their hands, telling them that he knew his bean was going to a good cause. He told Alice, "Your father used to visit the kitchen in the castle to make sure that we had everything we needed. If we had any complaints - which we didn't - he would make sure that Queen Tiana heard them. I hope you can save him."

"So do I," Alice replied.

Once people had started to break up and disperse, Drew came out of the _Rollin'_ _Bayou_ and approached them as well. He stood next to Tiana, his grin white against his dark skin. "Is there anything else we can do to help?" He asked.

Robin almost answered in the negative - after all, a magic bean was a lot of help already. But it was Alice who asked, "Have either of you got a car?"

Drew exchanged a glance with Tiana and then shook his head. "Sorry. I walk everywhere these days - or drive the truck. What do you need it for?"

"Mostly just to make sure we end up in the same place when we go through the portal," Robin told them.

Tiana shook her head as well. "Me, either. Or me, too? As Sabine, I took the bus or rode my bicycle, until I got the food truck." She stood and stared at the vehicle in question. Her face broke into a sudden sunny smile. "Why don't you take the truck?"

Alice and Robin blinked in surprise. "Won't that… cost you?" Margot asked.

Tiana shrugged and Drew put an arm around her shoulders. "I'd say that lives are worth more than lost wages." He said, earning him an affectionate pat on the chest from Tiana, who looked as comfortable in the protection of his arm as Alice felt whenever Robin did the same.

How long would it take before _they_ noticed, she wondered. Alice hoped that she would be around to see it happen.

"I agree." Tiana told them. "Take the truck."

"Are you sure?" Margot asked, squeezing Tilly's shoulder in excitement.

"Yes. If it means you can help our friends, take it."

It took a short time to make sure the truck was safe to take on a ride. Since neither Tilly or Margot knew how far or how much they'd have to drive the truck, it was better to take the time, Tiana told them. Even though both young women were eager to go, they allowed Drew and Tiana to do what was needful and to get the truck into position and fill it up with gas.

"Do you want to come with us?" Tilly asked, when everything was ready.

"- Ah, no." Tiana told them, reluctantly. She _did_ want to go, but she knew it would be better to stay put. "I should stay here and watch over my people. These are some strange and changing times and they need their queen right now."

Alice and Robin looked at her with great respect before Alice bobbed a sombre curtsy and Robin bowed low.

"No! No curtsies or bows." Tiana chided them, laughing. She held open her arms, Drew by her side doing the same, and they all shared a hug.

Then they stepped away and Margot and Tilly walked purposefully towards the food truck. Margot stepped up into it first, holding out her hand. Tilly took it and stepped into the truck, too.

"Thanks for the loan of the truck," Tilly told the pair. Margot's hand on her shoulder squeezed and released several times, the only sure sign that she was nervous about their endeavour.

"Good luck in the other realm," Tiana told them, her voice grave, despite her smile.

"Thanks," Margot replied, "We may need it. But, we're gonna make a quick stop, first."

"Where?" Tiana asked, curious now, because that wasn't part of the plan that she knew of. "Where are you going?"

Tilly grinned at her, full of confidence. Margot was smiling, too. "To get help from some friends," Tilly told her queen. She took aim down the street while Margot sat behind the wheel of the truck, putting on her seat belt, and then she threw the magic bean as hard as she could. When it hit the ground, the so familiar ring of red sparks appeared in front of the truck.

Tilly grinned once more at Sabine and Drew before she closed the door to the truck, turning around and sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. Margot looked down at her and they smiled at each other, taking comfort in knowing that they were doing whatever they could to save the people they loved. Together.

"Margot was right, you know," Tilly said as they approached the flickering ring of energy.

"I was?" Margot gripped the wheel tightly and silently began to pray that what they were about to do would work.

"She said that Tilly would go on great adventures, remember?" Alice took a deep breath as the front of the truck slammed into the circle…

… And passed through completely unharmed. Suddenly the city landscape was gone. It was replaced by a well grown forest of gigantic trees. Both women grinned at their success.

Robin let out a long breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. A green sign flashed by the window, but she was going too fast to read it. Faster than she should be, she realised, and belatedly tapped the truck's brakes. Not that she needed to read it. She knew what it said.

 **ENTERING STORYBROOKE**

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Well, this didn't take as long to write as I thought it would. Hurray! At any rate, want to thank smeyer0501 for the new review. As well as and mik321 for their loyal following and continued words of encouragement. You are all amazing and I hope you are still liking this story. Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 8

The food truck trundled into the sleepy town of Storybrooke and Tilly stared out the windows, trying to see everything at once. Alice remembered all of the stories that Robin had told her, back in the Forest. A town that was both small, but larger than most of the cities in the New Enchanted Forest realm. This was a town full of heroes and legends that Alice had only ever read stories about.

She had, after all, read Henry Mills' book.

Now, though, she was finally getting to experience it. Not only was it the first Realm that Tilly had been to that Alice had not, it was also a piece of Robin's past. It was a place she had promised to take Alice someday, though, she wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Alice was. 'Insufferably quaint' had been the words used by the archer, to describe the town that she'd grown up in.

As they drove down Main Street, Tilly was surprised at how _cute_ the place appeared to be. She could see the infamous Clock Tower that had been broken and remade so many times it bordered on the ridiculous. They even passed Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop - a place that Alice knew was filled with all kinds of objects belonging to people in their pre-cursed lives. Detective Weaver had much the same in his Evidence Room at the police station. Alice knew from experience that, for reasons of his own, Rumplestiltskin collected many things and locked them in a vault as well. _For a rainy day_ , he'd once told her when she asked.

Needless to say, both Alice and Tilly were thoroughly enjoying this trip. When she looked over at Robin, though, she could tell that the other woman was apprehensive. Wanting to do something to allay Robin's nerves, Alice gave her a toothy grin and reached over to put a hand on her shoulder.

Robin glanced over at her and some of the tenseness she had been emitting lessened. The smile she gave back to Alice was sweet and genuine.

When she turned back to the road, though, suddenly, someone was there.

Margot hit the horn on the truck, slamming her foot on the brake and the truck came to a screeching halt, about six inches in front of a darkly bearded man in a hat, holding a pickaxe and clearly screaming.

Had he been holding something else in his hands?

As soon as the truck has stopped, both women jumped out of the vehicle, Robin crying out her apologies automatically. Tilly noticed even more people on the sidewalk, all of them looking shocked. Two of them held pickaxes, like the man they had almost run over. There was a curly-haired man with a dog, and an elderly woman in a red sweater. Tilly wondered who they were and if Robin recognised them.

"Are you okay!?" Robin was asking the man in the hat.

"I'm fine!" He responded, obviously upset and grumpy at what had happened. "But my lunch ain't so lucky!" He roared the last part, looking first at the ground and then up at the two girls, his eyes full of thunder.

Both women looked down, saw the box of what was obviously brown bags of 'lunch' on the ground at their feet. Alice jumped back and closer to Robin, not afraid, really, but definitely dismayed.

"Who are you?" The elderly woman in red demanded.

Robin still seemed to be in shock, so Alice jumped in with a reply. "It's a bit complicated, actually, but, um, there was another curse. We were trapped in Seattle - great coffee, too much rain - and then we broke the curse, and Henry's wife and daughter, well they were kidnapped, and the point is, Henry Mills needs our help!" Tilly knew that she was rambling, but once she started, the words couldn't come out fast enough. None of the people arrayed before them looked like the hero-type, but that didn't mean anything in a place that was inhabited by folks from all sorts of fairy tales.

Her declaration, however, was not met with the enthusiastic cry or aid, the way that either she or Robin had hoped. In fact, the people gathered, looked at each other and then the two young women with identical expressions of doubt and suspicion. Alice suddenly had a bad feeling about how this quest for help was going to end.

The man with the curly red hair spoke slowly, "I saw Henry at his graduation. He's fine. And he certainly doesn't have a _daughter_."

Alice groaned aloud. "Ugh! Do I have to explain _everything_?" She demanded. Clearly, these were _not_ the people to talk to about this. "The curse took us back in time. Our Henry's all grown up."

"And right now, he's in need of a serious rescue operation," Robin jumped in. Tilly looked at her and noticed she'd put on her _Margot glasses_. She wasn't sure what she thought about those glasses, except that they did sort of make Margot appear more studious. "So, go tell Snow White and Prince Charming."

Having delivered their urgent message, they waited for a reply. When they were met with more staring and silence, Tilly asked, "Sorry, do you understand us? Or do we have to try again?" Definitely, not the hero types.

"Yeah," the man they had almost run over said, "we understand you." He nodded his head. "We've been through this before."

Tilly laughed aloud, relief swept through her. Maybe these were the right people to talk to after all. The woman in red, who could only be Granny, in front of whose restaurant they stood, had turned and moved back towards the building. Robin didn't seem as excited. In fact, she was starting to look worried.

The man with the beard speared Alice with his gaze. "Intruders. INTRUDERS!" He crowed. And that was when Granny pulled a crossbow out from under one of the tables in the restaurant courtyard and brought it to bear on them. They both screamed and Robin grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her around the truck and down the street as the crossbow bolt narrowly missed them. The angry man in the hat charged after them, brandishing his pickaxe like a weapon.

Robin pulled Alice after her, down the street, away from the sudden mob of pickaxe wielding murderers. They could run faster than the others and were able to duck into an alleyway across the street before anyone saw where they went. Robin seemed to know exactly where she was going, scrambling into a narrow passage between two building, and then squeezing through a partially concealed doorway into what appeared to be a store-room of some kind. Once inside, she pulled on their joined hands and dropped to her hands and knees. Tilly followed suit and then crawled through yet another passage into a place open to the air, but hidden from view as long as they stayed down.

Outside, they heard the thundering footsteps of their pursuers pound by, not even stopping to take a look.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Tilly whispered. She reached for Margot's hand again, found it, and squeezed hard. "Who were those people?"

"Uh…" Robin stared at Tilly, still a little in shock. "I… Dwarves. Those were three of the seven dwarves."

"That explains the pickaxes," Alice muttered to herself. "I thought the seven dwarves were nice? Didn't you tell me one of them gave you a gem he mined for your birthday?"

Robin flashed her a quick smile. "I can't believe you remember that story. And yeah, that was Sleepy - er, well, his curse name was Walter. He is really sweet."

"They didn't seem short enough to be Dwarves," Alice commented. She moved closer to Robin who let go of her hand and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Not that kind of Dwarf. At least, not in Storybrooke." Robin told her. She opened her mouth to say something else and froze at the sound of running footsteps. They both held their breaths as the sound moved past their hiding spot.

" _They can't have gone far,"_ came the gravelly voice of the dark-haired Dwarf. _"Spread out."_ It was lucky for the two women that they could both run as fast as they had. It was also lucky that Robin had known where this little hidey-hole was located. When the footsteps faded away again, both women let out shaky breaths.

"What do we do?" Alice asked. "If we can't get any help, what do we do?" She could feel panic creeping up on her again.

Robin's arm tightened around Alice's shoulder. "I say we stay here for a little while longer. We can still go look for Aunt Regina or Snow and Charming. I know where Emma Swan lives, too, if it comes to that."

Tilly sighed. "Oh, all right. As long as you're sure."

"I am."

A few more minutes passed in tense silence. They didn't hear anymore footsteps, but neither one could quite bring themselves to relax. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they crept nearer the opening. Alice noticed a flip-lock on the attached to the rough wood and realised it was a gate of some sort.

Finally, they both dared to come up far enough to look across the street. The _Rollin' Bayou_ truck was still parked where they had left it, thankfully, and didn't look like anyone had touched it.

"When you told me about Storybrooke, you said warm hugs and apple pies. Not cross bolts to my 'ead." Alice grumped as she and Robin both searched for any sign of their pursuers.

"Yeah, well, I guess when strangers show up here, it's safe to assume they come with a villain plan." Robin retorted. A black Mercedes suddenly pulled up through the alley beside _Granny's_ , turned, and parked just behind the food truck. Robin lit up. "Hey look, that's Aunt Regina's car! If we tell her Henry's in trouble, she'll believe us, no matter what our story is."

Hearing Regina's name seemed to automatically ease something in Alice. "Okay," she agreed. Her hand found the lock to the gate and opened it.

"Go. Go!"

They opened the gate and dashed back across street as quickly as they could, coming up short in front of the car as the driver's side door opened and a familiar figure, who was _not_ Regina Mills, stepped outside.

Alice stopped in her tracks, a smile frozen on her face. Robin's mouth dropped open as she, too, stared at the new arrival.

The woman was tall, red-haired, and dressed impeccably. When she saw the two women halt before her, wide-eyed, she gave them a smug smile. "You can stop staring." She began to put on black leather gloves that matched the rest of her ensemble. Robin could hardly believe what she was seeing. "Yes, it's me, the Wicked Witch. I'm fabulous." Her grin as she said this was as sunny as anything Alice had ever seen and she'd only met Robin's mother a couple of times in all the time they had been together in the New Enchanted Forest.

"Mom?" Robin said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Ah, Zelena. She was a great Wicked Witch! I do like her better as a hero, though. My favourite line of hers: "I was cursed! To be a hippie!" And she's genuinely insulted. She gets some good 'screen time' in my story, so I hope I can do the character justice. A big thank you to prince2382 and TheRealEvilQueen! Hope you keep enjoying this. Also, Happy Birthday to MEEEEEEEEEE!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 9

Zelena Mills wasn't really paying attention. She just wanted these two to get out of her way, so she could get Robin to Ashley's and start her day. "Did you want a selfie, or are you just going to stand there all bloody day?" The last part of the question was said in an impatient tone.

Once again, it was Alice who spoke first, giving her love time to recover from this second shock of their time here in Storybrooke. "Uh," she smiled gamely at Zelena, "we're looking for Regina."

Zelena barely looked at them as she said, "She's not here. She and Emma took Henry on a graduation trip."

Robin looked from her mother to the car beyond her, eyes going wide at the site. Inside the vehicle was a little girl with blond hair who was starting to look bored. She saw Robin looking at her and stuck out her tongue. It took all of Robin's self-control not to stick her tongue out right back. _Someone_ needed to be a grown up.

"So, why don't you just… move along." Zelena finished putting her gloves on and finally looked up at the two women again. "Before I turn you both into flying monkeys." She added, though there wasn't any real threat in her voice.

Robin took a deep breath to steady herself. She stepped forward and responded, "No, you won't." Zelena really looked at her then, frowning, starting to look a little angry. Robin hurried on. "I happen to know that you don't have any magic right now."

"Excuse me?" Zelena scoffed.

Robin started to smile a little. "That's why you're _driving_ Robin to Ashley's day care. If you had magic, you would just poof there. You always hated driving. Especially that car, 'cause the brakes always jerk, but really it's just because you have a lead foot."

Zelena drew herself up, looking back and forth between little Robin and the young woman in glasses that seemed to know an awful lot about her and her family. "Who are you?" She demanded. "And how the hell do you know so much about me and my daughter?"

Robin could see this going badly if she didn't hurry to explain. Then again, if they ended up in the Storybrooke jail, maybe whoever was on duty - probably Emma's father, David aka Prince Charming - would listen to them. Not really wanting to get locked up, even for a short time, Robin gave her mother the truth. "Okay," she said, her voice shaking, "this may be a little hard to process, but that 5-year-old girl in that car seat there - that's _me_."

It was Zelena's turn to be speechless. She stared, hard, at the young woman in glasses, then back to the little girl in the car.

Robin took advantage of her mother's state and followed up with, "So you better get your game face on and go get that magic bean hiding in cupboard, because our family needs your help."

The former Wicked Witch of the West continued to goggle at Robin. Alice got an idea and before Robin could stop her, she reached over and removed the Margot glasses carefully. Robin blinked her eyes as her vision adjusted. It wasn't that she needed the glasses to see - she'd only been wearing them because her license said she needed corrective lenses to drive. They did seem to help her focus, though, something that would come in handy once she got a bow back in her hands. Man, she really missed her bow!

Recognition suddenly sparked in Zelena's eyes. "Robin?"

"Yeah, it's me, Mom."

Zelena strode forward and pulled her grown daughter into a hug the likes of which Robin had only been on the receiving end of a few times in her life. When her mother stepped back and looked into her eyes, the former witch smiled and murmured, "You have your father's eyes." It was the same thing that her Aunt Regina had said to her sometimes. Robin had only seen her father in pictures, so all she knew was that he had a merry smile and lively green eyes. "How is this _possible_?"

Robin let herself be held for just a minute before she pulled back and stepped away. "I promise to explain everything, Mom, but would it be okay if we got off the street?"

"What? Why?"

"I almost ran over Leroy in that," she pointed to the _Rollin' Bayou_ parked behind them.

"And then he and the other Dwarves came after us with pickaxes," Alice finally spoke up. Zelena looked away from Robin, as though seeing the other blonde for the first time.

"And who might you be?"

Robin moved to step up beside Alice. She reached out and twined her their fingers, smiled, and said, "Mom, this is Alice. _My_ Alice."

Once again, Zelena looked like she'd been slapped. She recovered faster than before, though. Her confusion was replaced with genuine cheer. "Of course she is, darling. And yes, let's get the two of you hidden away safely so you can tell me all about what in the _hell_ is going on."

Relief swept through Alice so profound she needed to lean against Robin for balance. The archer leaned against her, too, letting go of her hand and slipping an arm about her waist.

While Zelena went into Ashley's day care to drop little Robin off and get her out of any danger, Tilly and Margo clambered into the car's backseat, slouching as low as they could to avoid being seen by their search party.

"How great is it that we found your _mum_?" Alice couldn't stop herself from asking.

"We are _so_ lucky!" Robin agreed. "I only hope she still has the magic bean and some way to help us."

Alice turned a fierce smile the archer's way. "This was a great idea, coming to Storybrooke. Murderous Dwarves and cross bolts aside. I'm certain we'll find a way to save your Aunt and Papa."

"Can you tell anything more about what's happening? You told Granny and the others that Ella and Lucy were kidnapped. How did you know that?" Robin asked. And then, as though a stray thought had struck her, she continued, "And do I really look that different in glasses?"

Alice had to think a moment about how to answer the first question, so she took on the second one, first. She took the glasses in question out of the pocket she'd tucked them safely into and handed them back to her love. "I don't know about your mum, but to me, when you wear those, you're more Margot, but when you take them off, you're definitely Robin. Maybe it's the same for her?"

"So, I'm freakin' Clark Kent?" Robin put the glasses into her own pocket, feeling it was better to leave them off, if only for her mother's sake.

"Who? Oh! Superman. Hrmm, actually, you might be better suited to Super _girl_. She's a woman, after all." Tilly laughed at Robin's slightly shocked expression. "What? Tilly likes superhero comics as well as travel books. I just didn't get a chance to show you, that day at the bookstore."

Robin nearly burst out laughing at that. Instead, she scooted closer to Alice on the backseat and reached for her hand, bringing it up to her lips. "I have so many new things to learn about you." She kissed Alice's fingertips. "When this is all over, let's go somewhere - anywhere - just the two of us." The blonde's answering smile and the glittering in her eyes was all the answer that Robin needed.

"I'd like that. Very much."

"Good." Robin leaned forward and touched her lips to Alice's before she'd even thought about doing it. Alice sighed and kissed her back. They stayed like that until the front door of the car opened and Zelena cleared her throat loudly.

The two broke apart, embarrassed. However, Zelena was grinning at them as she got back into the car and closed the door. "So, it's like that, is it? Well." And there was that same satisfied tone that Alice had heard when Kelly West had said the same word - was it only the night before? How could so much happen in such a short time?

"Sorry," Robin muttered, though she wasn't sorry at all.

"My dear. Oh, my Robin! Never be sorry for love." She started the ignition, but didn't put the car in gear. "Now, before we go anywhere, I need to know what's happening."

"I don't know much," Robin admitted, looking over at Alice. "Alice is the one who knows what's going on. Don't you?" She asked.

Alice nodded slowly. "I can't explain how I know." She said, frowning deeply. "It's like, if I think of them, I can almost _see_ what's happening, like a silent movie in my 'ead."

"Magic?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah."

"All right." She started to move forward, around the _Rollin' Bayou_ , and onto Main Street.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked.

"To the Vault. It's the safest place in Storybrooke. And nobody can get to you there, even if they wanted to." Zelena replied. "Plus, it's full of magic. Something you sound like you are in need of."

"What about the magic bean?" Alice asked.

"I moved it to the Vault a week ago. It seemed safer." Zelena stopped at a sign, the car jerking forward as she did. "Bloody contraption!" She cursed, making Robin cover a laugh with her hand.

They got to the Storybrooke Cemetery in short order and made their way to Regina's vault, set underneath the Mills mausoleum. Robin had spent many hours in the place with her aunt, trying to glean some bit of magic or lore from Regina. Most of the time, all she'd gotten were stories about other times, other places, and on the rare occasion she would be willing to talk about him, stories about her father.

Following her mother down the familiar stairs, hand in hand with Alice, seemed so strange. Her old life in the small town seemed like something of a dream. Robin had known that she hadn't started to really _live_ until she'd met Alice that day in the forest. That was the day she'd found her calling - not as a slayer of trolls or monsters, but as someone who stood up to bullies and helped innocent people.

Like Alice.

Who was squeezing her hand ever tighter as they descended the stairs into the crypt. She'd forgotten how much her love hated enclosed spaces. Well, she'd make sure they weren't in here for very long. Alice relaxed, though, once the staircase opened up into the main part of the Vault. The blonde looked around in awe at all of it. Robin looked too, that feeling of home and safety that this place had always brought with it a balm on her nerves. Even the farm that she and her mother had lived on in the Forest hadn't felt the same as this place.

Zelena walked across the room, which was already lighted by several magical, flameless torches that lined the wall. She got about halfway to the other side, turned to face her daughter and her companion, and folded her arms across her chest. Her face was not hard or angry, but Robin knew the posture better than anyone in existence.

"Now," her mother said, briskly, "I want you to tell me just what is going on."

Robin opened her mouth to start, but Zelena put up an imperious hand. "Wait. Before you start, let me make some guesses. Number one, there was another curse." It wasn't a question, but both Robin and Alice nodded. Zelena's mouth puckered in distaste. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Doesn't anyone ever _learn_? Who was it this time? No! Never mind, I don't want to know." She scowled fiercely, reminding Alice of her daughter when she was upset. "Alright. So, you were cursed - sometime in the future?" More nods. "But the curse broke, am I right? Otherwise you wouldn't be _here_." A merry twinkle entered her eyes as she looked at the two women. "Did you two do it?"

Robin felt herself blush furiously. "Mom. Focus."

"Fine. Don't tell me." The Wicked Witch smirked. Alice noticed that the expression looked a lot like Regina's smirk from the night before when she'd nearly caught the two of them on the sofa. "All right. So, if the curse is broken," her gaze bored into Robin, making the young archer wilt for a moment out of reflex. Then, she stood up taller and met her mother's eyes, "then why did you say that our family is in trouble?"

Alice spoke up, "Henry's family was kidnapped and taken to the Wish Realm."

"Henry _Mills_? That's im-" Zelena stopped herself. "Sorry. Go on."

Alice hesitated. Robin gave her an encouraging nod. "Roni, Detective Weaver, Henry, and my papa all went after them. I don't know very much past that, just that now, they're _all_ in trouble."

"You can sense someone all the way in another _realm_?" Zelena questioned her, voice cautious. Robin was surprised her mother didn't ask who all of those people were. She took her hand from Alice's only to put it on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I don't… I don't know how it works," Alice admitted. "Even before the curse, I never had a teacher or anything." She stood a little taller under Robin's reassurance. "I just sort of, _feel_... things. Sometimes a wish or two will come true when I don't mean them to."

Zelena looked impressed. "So, you can feel people who are in other realms, you can conjure, _and_ you can affect your surroundings? You can't be more than _23_. You say you've had _no_ actual training?"

"That's right." Alice was almost defiant, now, meeting the red-haired woman's blue-eye gaze with her own. Robin felt a fierce pride well in her. Alice was a very special person.

"She's also a Guardian." Robin jumped in. Her mother would know what that meant, she was sure. It earned her a curious look from Alice, but got the reaction that she was hoping for from her mother.

"Guardian? Well, well, well. So, he found you, after all. Lovely." Her attitude towards Alice thawed somewhat. "So, what, then do you think I can do to help you? Aside from using my _only_ magic bean to get you to the Wish Realm?"

"We know we can't rescue them on our own," Robin told her. "We were hoping that maybe we could get some help from Aunt Regina or Emma?"

"And we need something that can break a strong enchantment." Alice added.

Zelena let out her breath in a huff. "Unfortunately, as I said earlier, they're both away with Henry. They left early this morning and won't be back for days."

"What about Snow and David?"

"Gone, too, I'm afraid. They took Neal camping for the weekend."

"So, there's _nobody_ here who can help us?" Robin blurted.

Zelena glared at her daughter. "Well, you've got _me_ , thank you very much."

"Sorry, Mom." Was Robin's immediate reply.

The former witch sighed and shook her head. "No, I do know what you mean, darling." She stared at both women for a long time, until Tilly started to shift uncomfortably from the weight of her gaze.

Slowly, a small, wicked smile spread across Zelena's lips. "Well, I may not have magic, but you, _Alice_ , have it in spades, from what you say. I think I can work with that." She dropped her arms and stood straighter. "Come on, children, we have our family to rescue."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : What do you think? Did I capture Zelena? Anywho, since it's my Birthday today, you guys get two chapters. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 10

With Zelena's help, Alice was able to find a very familiar magical item that had somehow fallen into the custody of Mr. Gold. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did - she'd known it had to be _somewhere_. It was Robin who snuck to the back door of Mr. Gold's shop and picked the lock with one of her mother's hairpins (Alice wasn't wearing any in her hair today.) It shocked the former witch that her daughter was able to pick locks with such ease, but laughed about how her father would probably have been proud of her, since she only did it for the good of others.

Maui's Hook was easily located in the back of Gold's shop. He'd hidden it amongst other powerful magical artefacts, all of which were covered liberally in dust, but Alice knew it the moment she saw it. "Papa had this the day his heart was poisoned." She said, sadly. "But I remember that he said it was powerful enough to remove _any_ enchantment."

Through tears, Alice had related that story to Robin, in the early days of their friendship. Back then, Robin's heart had bled for the poor woman who had been left all alone in a tower, through no fault of her own. She'd even gone to Hook and demanded to know why he hadn't simply taken the magic back to free Alice as soon as he got it. The only thing that made her feel kindly towards the former pirate was the fact that he, too, had cried in her presence, telling her that it had been the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his life. " _I'd go back in time and do it all again, if I could_." He'd told her.

Once they had Maui's Hook in their possession, Zelena searched the shop until she found a clear glass bottle about half full of water. When Robin asked her why, she replied, "Message in a bottle, my dear. Once we get to your Wish Realm, we can send an S.O.S. message, if we need it."

"Oh! Emma's Hook gave one of those to Henry, before he left to go to the New Enchanted Forest." Robin had heard _that_ story so many times!

"Emma's Hook?" Her mother asked. They left the shop as quickly as they could manage without being seen. Gold was gone and nobody was taking care of his shop while he was off with Belle and Gideon, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be spotted sneaking around. When they drove past Granny's, on their way out of town, Robin peeked out the window and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, concern pulling down her brow. When she tried to look, too, Robin pulled her down.

"Someone put a boot on _Rollin' Bayou_. Sabine is going to kill me!" Margot cried.

Zelena glanced into her rear-view mirror at her daughter's horrified expression. "Robin, don't worry. With Emma and David away, they've left Killian in charge of the Sheriff's office. The most he'll do is tow it to the impound lot and call the owner."

But Robin just groaned again and covered her eyes. Not wanting to see her love upset, Alice said, "Sabine will understand, Nobin. I'm sure she will. She's a very good queen, after all."

Another glance in the mirror for Zelena. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see any remnant of the little girl she had left at Ashley's day-care. Robin had grown up into a beautiful young woman, full of the same fire Zelena had had at her age, but tempered, it seemed, by the love of the other young woman with her in the back seat. What Zelena could not figure out, was _who_ this Alice was. She had talked about her papa, but hadn't once mentioned his name, nor had she made mention of who her mother was. Zelena wondered if Robin knew. She had a feeling that it wasn't precisely a secret, but it _was_ something that a mother ought to know about someone her daughter was obviously in love with.

The former witch drove out of the main part of town, waiting until they were surrounded on all sides by forest, before pulling off the road and parking.

"Won't Aunt Regina want to know why her car was left just parked out in the forest?" Robin asked her mother.

"I'll explain it to her, when I see her, not to worry." Zelena was sort of proud of how responsible Robin was. She wondered how much of that was her doing and how much of it was simply being raised in Storybrooke, a town full of heroes.

They didn't say anything else as the three walked deeper into the woods. Alice closed her eyes and inhaled. The scent of the trees, the earth, and all that _life_ was like a balm. She hadn't even realised just how much she'd missed being in the forest. Sure, Seattle was a nice city, and it had a lot going on for it. What it didn't have, was tall trees that rustled and creaked in the breeze. It smelled like car exhaust and smog, not growing vegetation and fresh, salt scented air.

Robin noticed her girlfriend start to relax as they walked - Zelena in front, Alice in the middle and she took up the rear. _I really wish I had my bow_ , she thought. Even though she wasn't afraid of the Storybrooke woods - she'd played here quite happily when she was younger - being in any forest made her feel the need for some kind of weapon at hand. Even if it was just a knife.

Alice's arms started to swing freely at her sides and her step developed a little bounce to it. In spite of her own apprehension, Robin couldn't help the smile that played over her lips. When Alice looked back a moment later, one of her brightest grins warming her face, Robin met it with one of her own. As Margot, she'd travelled to many places - small villages mostly - in search of the somewhere she could be happy. She hadn't found that place and when her mother had asked her to come back to Seattle, she'd been happily shocked. Seattle had always felt closer to home than San Francisco. She'd hurried back, and on her way to Roni's, been surprised to see someone stepping into the street, about to be hit by a speeding truck. Never one to stand by, Margot rushed over and grabbed for the person, pulling them backwards as hard as she could.

As soon as Tilly had smiled at her, she'd been a goner. That was the night that Seattle had become her happy place, even if she hadn't known it then.

Now, as they made their way to _wherever_ her mother was taking them, Robin realised that Margot was wrong about one thing: it wasn't a place that she'd been looking for, it had been Tilly. Alice. Watching Alice in front of her, Robin knew that as long as they were together, the _where_ would never matter. If, after all of this was over, Alice wanted to go back to the New Enchanted Forest and live out the rest of their lives in the little cottage in the woods, Robin would gladly leave behind everything to do it.

Or maybe they could take over caring for the Emerald Acres Farm that her mother had left behind and probably wouldn't return to, since she was marrying Chad.

Robin was so busy contemplating places to spend her future with Alice that she ran into the other woman's back when the blonde stopped short. Alice stumbled, but Robin caught her before she could fall.

"Sorry," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Alice looked genuinely worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got lost in thought, I guess." She smiled and blushed.

"Mmm. Well, you'll have to tell about whatever it was you were thinking that made you smile like _that_. Later, though. We're here, apparently."

Robin looked around, taking in their new surroundings for the first time ( _some rear guard I am_ ). She recognised the place instantly. "This is where Roland and the Merry Men camp when they come to Storybrooke."

"You really _are_ Robin, aren't you?" Zelena asked with wonder. Her smile picked up a notch and she gave her head a shake. "Sorry. Even us veteran Cursees can have a hiccup or two."

"It's okay, Mom."

"Yeah," Alice agreed with one of her sunny smiles. "We're still trying to sort ourselves out, as well."

"I'll bet. The first curse is always a doozy. Now," her attention shifted and Zelena looked across the large clearing. It was a big space, maybe half as long as a football field, and nearly as wide. The tall trees that surrounded it were old and sturdy, almost as familiar to Robin as her own name. The ground was level and mostly clear of any brush and bushes that might get in the way of setting up a large camp. She'd spent so many summers in this place, when Little John, her older half-brother Roland, and the rest of the men who had been led by her father, came to visit. They didn't do it every summer, but when they did, Robin had spent most of her free time in this space. To a man, everyone had loved the precocious little girl who was their old friend's namesake. They had all taken turns teaching Robin about the forest, how to hunt, and had been the first people to tell her stories about her father.

"- Why here?" Robin interrupted her mother. "Why are we going to open a portal here?"

"Sympathetic magic, Robin." Zelena replied, as though any simpleton should know. When both girls gave her a blank look, she sighed loudly. "Didn't _I_ teach you anything?" Robin shook her head.

"You didn't want me to 'play around' with magic." Robin told her.

"Well, I shall have to remedy _that_." Zelena muttered. "Fine. The reason we are here, in the forest, is because we will be portaling to another forest. If we did it in town, we might end up just appearing in the middle of a town in the Wish Realm. Alice, dear, come here, please. This will be your very first magic lesson."

Alice approached Robin's mother with some trepidation. "Are you sure I can do this? Whatever _this_ is."

It was Robin who replied. "I know you can do it, Alice. After what you did to… that other witch…" she stumbled over her words a little, realising a little late that she probably shouldn't mention Gothel in front of her mother. "Oh, and remember when we met? I _know_ you can do whatever my mom is going to ask."

Alice looked over her shoulder to flash a toothy smile at the archer. She definitely remembered the first time they had met. Then she turned her full attention to Zelena, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "You dispatched another witch?"

"She was a bad witch, Mom. Like, _really_ bad. She was the one who helped cast the curse we got trapped in. She wanted to end the world." Robin reassured her mother.

"All right." The witch was still looking a little nervous when she turned to the equally nervous blonde. "Alice, you said that if you close your eyes, you can feel your father and the others in the other realm?"

"Yes."

"Good." She got the magic bean that they had rescued from the Vault out of her pocket. "When you came here, to Storybrooke, how did you do it?"

"We had a bean." Alice told her.

"Right. But how did you get past the magic at the town line?" Alice shook her head. She really had no idea. Zelena smiled at her. "Intent. It's all down to intent. When you threw that bean, I'll bet you were thinking about how you needed to be able to get into town without being turned back at the barrier. Am I right?"

Alice nodded slowly. "I only knew what Robin had told me."

"Magic beans are all about intent, when you use them. Anyone with a destination in mind can use one, but if you want to go somewhere more specific, you have to be able to concentrate on precisely where you wish to go." Zelena explained. "For example, we know that we want to go to the Wish Realm, but we don't know precisely _where_ in that realm. Alice, what I need you to do, is to use your power to locate our family. When you have them as precisely in your mind as you can, throw the bean and open a portal. It should get us as close as it can to their actual location." Robin's mother smiled and held out the little sparkling bean to her.

Alice hesitated. The young archer stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around Alice's middle. She leaned close to her ear and murmured, "I believe in you, Tower Girl. You can do this." Then, she loosened her grip and stepped back to give Alice some space.

Robin's words had their intended effect. Alice stood up straighter and accepted the bean, closing her hand around it. Robin stepped up beside her as quietly as she could and both she and her mother waited.

The blonde closed her eyes and set her jaw. The little dimple in her chin that appeared when was deep in thought appeared, then eased away as the deep breaths she was taking in and releasing. She muttered, "Papa," almost sub vocally, paused, and then did it again. The third time was loud enough for both Zelena and Robin to hear her. She raised the hand that held the bean and Robin could see light beginning to glow from within her pale hand.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she shouted, "Papa!" Then she flung the arm forward and opened her hand. A little glowing mote of light flew through the air, hitting the ground about halfway across the clearing. It bounced once on the forest floor, came to rest, then flared so brightly Robin had to shield her eyes. When the flash faded, a sparking ring of red was left in its place.

Zelena was looking at the young woman with unmasked respect. "A fast learner, aren't you? Well done, Alice!" She began walking briskly towards the portal. "Come along, girls, do try to keep up!"

Not needed any other encouragement, Robin clasped Alice's hand in hers and they both ran to catch up with the Wicked Witch.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : There you have it. Chapter 10. Thanks for sticking with me, folks! And thanks for the encouraging IMs and the reviews. I appreciate it all. I might even have a surprise for you later…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 11

When they exited the portal, they were brought up short by the trunk of a massive tree. The circle of fiery sparks snapped closed audibly, making them all jump.

"Whoa." Robin remarked, taking a moment to get her bearings. It wasn't her first trip through a portal, but it was still as unnerving as ever it was. Her head spun just a little and her vision swam. She was glad that she hadn't eaten before they'd done this, because her stomach was clenching hard enough to hurt.

Alice recovered first, of course. She had gone back and forth between realms for years. This was a walk in the park for her. Her warm hand cupped Robin's face and lifted it until they rested their foreheads against each other. Staring into the depths of those summer-sky blue eyes did more to return Robin's equilibrium than anything else.

Zelena put one hand out and leaned against the tree until she got her breath back. She was not the biggest fan of portal travel, even if it _was_ the fastest way to get anywhere between realms. When she was recovered, she stood straight and looked around.

They were clearly in a forest - massive trees rose over their heads, but they were standing in a clearing. It only took her a moment before she saw, only a few yards from where they stood, just beyond the edge of the treeline, a great castle.

A very familiar castle.

The two girls came to join her, having both recovered from the unpleasant trip. "Mom, do you know where we are?" Robin asked her.

Zelena pointed to the castle in the distance. "I have a feeling the ones we're looking for are in there. That's Rumplestiltskin's castle."

"Rumple has a _castle_?" Alice demanded. When she had known him in the New Enchanted Forest, he'd lived simply in the woods, spinning on his wheel.

"This version does, at least," Zelena replied. "My intuition says that he's more than likely the cause of all of this trouble. Alice, are you able to sense anything?"

Once more, Alice closed her eyes and took several slow, deep breaths. She raised a hand and pointed at the castle. "There. But we need to hurry. Something is very, very wrong."

"Let's go," Robin said, starting forward.

Her mother's hand on her shoulder pulled her to a stop. "Just hang on a minute, darling. Before we go anywhere _near_ that place, I'm going to call for backup." She took the glass bottle out of her pocket. She pulled out the cork, dumped the contents onto the ground in front of her, and held the bottle up to her mouth. "This is Zelena. Henry Mills and his family are in trouble in the Wish Realm. I'm going to do what I can, but I could use some assistance. Snow White, Prince Charming, if you get this and you understand what's happening, it would be nice if you would join me." When she was done speaking, she quickly put the stopper back in the bottle. It glowed in her hand and she dropped it into the small puddle of water. The bottle made a small splash and disappeared. The water dried up almost immediately.

"There. Hopefully, the right version of Snow and Charming will get that message and we'll get some help. If not… I hope you girls are ready for anything. Alice, do you have Maui's Hook?"

Alice had tucked the non-lethal end of the giant fish hook into her pants at the small of her back. She patted it and nodded.

"Really wish I had my bow," Robing muttered as they all started walking forward, towards the massive, imposing castle.

"I could make you one," Alice suggested, helpfully.

Robin smiled at the sweetness of Alice's offer. "Thanks, Tower Girl, but why don't we save your magic - we might need it later. I'm sure we'll be okay. I'm just starting to feel a little naked without it."

The rest of the walk to the edge of the trees was done in solemn silence. As they stood under the cover of the trees, surveying the seemingly empty expanse of ground that led to the entrance to the castle - which stood open and looked more than a little ominous. A light breeze ruffled their hair and caused something on the front of the nearest tree, to fluttering. It was a piece of paper with a hand drawn picture of a very familiar face on it.

 **COME SEE** , it read, followed by a black and white picture of Regina in her Evil Queen persona. Underneath: **KING HENRY** **SERVE JUSTICE TO THE EVIL QUEEN AT DAWN**

The three women frowned down at the flyer. "I don't like this at all," Zelena said, looking worried for the first time since they had arrived. She rolled up the paper and closed it in her fist. "Come on, we need to get inside and find our people."

"Wait," Robin said. She put her hand on Alice's arm. "In light of that," she gestured to vaguely in the direction of her mother. Alice looked inquiringly at her. "I think I'll take you up on your offer. I'd like my bow, please. And some arrows if that's okay."

Captain Hook's daughter just smiled.

There was a powerful enchantment around the castle, good for keeping people out. Unless, it seemed, the door was open. Robin took point, her bow up and at the ready, an arrow nocked. It felt so good to have this bow - _her_ bow - back in her hands. Alice had used her magic and in seconds, she'd had the familiar leather wrapped wooden weapon back in her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back.

 _When she had raised the weapon, testing the draw of it, she'd noticed just how well it fit in her hand, how right it felt to draw. Then she noticed a nick in the only wood to be seen, where the bow string was hooked, - a nick that she had accidently caused while carving the weapon - and realised that it wasn't just any bow, it was_ hers _. It was the same one she'd carried since deciding to take up her father's mantle._

" _Alice…" she said in an awed whisper. "Thank you. Are you okay? It didn't drain you, did it?"_

" _I'm fine." The merry twinkle in the blonde's blue eyes told Robin that it was the truth._

" _Very nice." Zelena remarked. "You do know how to use that, darling, yes?"_

 _Robin rolled her eyes. "I'm Robin Hood, aren't I, Mom? Yes, I can use this."_

" _Do you want anything, Zelena?" Alice asked. "A weapon or something, maybe?"_

" _No, thank you, dear." Zelena bent over and slid a hand down into her boot. When she stood up, she was holding a small, black, wicked little dagger, perfect for throwing. "Regina made this for me a few years ago. I'm quite proficient."_

" _Right, then." In a single fluid movement, Robin held her bow at the ready, an arrow in her other hand. "Let's go."_

According to Zelena, who could still sense magic even when she had none of her own, she could feel a barrier around the wall of the castle that extended about 20 or so feet beyond it. Except where the door stood open, as though it was expecting visitors.

All of Robin's senses were screaming _TRAP!_ but they continued through the huge archway, and into a courtyard. It was sort of a lovely place, on the inside, if a tad dirty and disused looking. Maybe this realm's Rumple wasn't big on cleaning. A dry and dusty fountain was at the centre of the courtyard, and beyond it, another open door.

"I don't like this," Robin said, "it's too easy." Alice, who had her own experience with strange events, made a low noise of agreement. "This place seems deserted." Zelena, who was now the rear guard, was frowning in full. She agreed with her daughter and was once again silently impressed with just how smart and _grown up_ her daughter was. She moved up to stand beside her and surveyed the open expanse of one of Rumplestiltskin's many spinning rooms.

It wasn't until her eyes fell on the tall, narrow cage sitting against the wall farthest from their entry point. She looked down and nearly laughed aloud when she saw who resided in the cage. Without a word to the two younger women, she strode across the room and towered over the caged human, a sneering smirk on her mouth, her eyes hard.

"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen." Zelena remarked. "What happened to your hair? Finally admitted that age has defeated you?"

Alice and Robin exchanged confused glances, but soon joined the older woman on that side of the room. Robin trained her bow on the person in the cage. Whoever it was tall and gaunt, scowling ferociously at Zelena. Her hair touched her shoulders and was pure white, but it looked brittle and unhealthy. She was wearing a fur coat that looked like it might be made of _real_ fur.

"Ugh!" The woman groaned as she got to her feet. "This day just gets better and better." Her accent was British, but her tone was so full of ice it made Robin shiver. "First the Evil Queen and her lapdog put me in here, ruin my hair, and now _you_."

The only betrayal of how Zelena was feeling was the way her hand tightened around the hilt of her dagger. "Well, at least someone finally put you in a kennel where you belong, Cruella." the former witch spat.

"Har har. Witty as always, Zelena." Her eyes fell on Robin and Alice and widened, but not in shock. "And who are these two? A fan club of the formerly wicked? Or did Regina just ask you to babysit while she tangled with the Dark One? She does like to play the hero, doesn't she?" The woman smirked. "It's a good thing she left you behind. When the Dark One is done with her and her little posse…"

Robin raised her bow, an arrow at the ready, aimed right at this 'Cruella's' heart. Wait a minute… "Cruella? As in _Deville_?" Robin didn't lower her weapon, but she did look to her mother for confirmation.

"Unfortunately," Zelena answered at the same time Cruella smiled toothily, giving an awkward bow, and saying, "The one and only."

Robin's lip curled. She'd heard tell of Cruella, of course, from her mother's not so glorious past. She'd also seen _101 Dalmatians_ at a young, impressionable age. Alice, however, looked curiously at the woman, the way she did anything she found the least bit interesting.

Seeing her daughter's reaction, Zelena's smirk deepened, bringing to Robin's mind the image of what her mother must've looked like as the Wicked Witch of Oz. It was sort of chilling.

"And who might you be," Cruella practically cooed at Robin and Alice. Alice started to answer, but Robin stopped her.

"Nobody. We're just here to rescue Regina and the others." Later, she would explain to Alice why Cruella was untrustworthy. Luckily for them, Alice was quick and clever and she closed her mouth, trying her best to glare at the woman in the cage, too.

Cruella laughed spitefully. "Well, I'd hurry if I were you. The Dark One of _this_ realm is in tight with King Henry." She laughed. "The king is _not_ someone I'd want as my enemy, and the word is, Regina is his very least favourite person. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I saw some of his Black Guards - the elite - escorting _someone_ out of here, not long ago." Her voice was smug, full of bite, and made Robin want to bleach her ears. Disgust etched its way into Alice's features. Robin has only seen that expression once - when she'd told Alice about the time she'd gotten caught eating mud pies.

"Where?" Zelena demanded.

"Where what?"

"Don't toy with me, Cruella. I may not have magic, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Zelena growled. Robin drew back her arrow in a fluid, practiced move. She sighted down the arrow, just like she'd been taught. Without warning, she let the arrow fly. It shot through the bars of the cage, grazed the tip of the evil old woman's nose, and then embedded itself in the wall behind her.

It was all done so fast that Cruella didn't have time enough to process what was happening until she clapped her hand over now bleeding nose. She cried out in dismay, pulled a somewhat grimy handkerchief out of the inside of her fur coat, and pressed it to the injury. If looks could have killed, Robin would have withered under the fury in Cruella's beady eyes. Instead, she was met with a cool green gaze, and another arrow aimed at her, this time, at her chest.

Zelena stared at Robin in open mouthed shock for a moment. And then she turned back to Cruella. She calmly said, "You know what I want to know. Tell me and I won't have _my daughter_ put an arrow through your cold, black heart."

"She _shot_ me!" Cruella objected, her voice a little nasally.

"Oh, do stop winging, dear, it's unbecoming." Zelena ordered, merciless laughter in her merry voice.

"Oh, _all right_! The last time I saw anyone, they were headed to the Dark One's study. Only the guards and Regina came out." Her last statement was not as revealing as she thought it would be.

"I know where that's at. You can stand down, darling." She told Robin. Shooting one more glare of her own at the woman in the cage, the archer lowered her bow and slid the arrow back into her quiver. Cruella took the handkerchief off of her nose, looking apprehensively at the amount of blood on it. There wasn't much - Robin had barely nicked the skin. The shot had done what it was meant to do - show their enemy just how outmatched she was.

Before she turned away, though, Zelena took the dagger in her hand. She brought the hilt down hard on the lock to the cage. It took a couple of times, but eventually the lock opened.

"You're letting me go?" Cruella asked, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"It's probably a mistake," Zelena agreed, amiably, "but you're as powerless as I am, right now. Just… Go away, Cruella." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. And then, just like that, she turned her back to the cage. "This way." She said as she strode off towards the far end of the room.

Alice and Robin hurried after her.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Surprise! I've been a busy little beaver.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 12

The study of the Dark One seemed almost drab in comparison to the rest of the castle. It had cupboards, bookshelves, scrolls littered about, a desk, and a work table. The one odd thing was that on the work table, positioned directly in the middle of it, was what appeared to be a snow globe. White specks flew around the inside of the little decoration as though someone had just shaken it up and then set it down. However, upon closer examination, all three women could just barely make out tiny figures moving near the glass.

"I think that's Papa!" Alice exclaimed. "How do we get them out of there?" Her question was directed at Zelena.

The older woman was staring hard at the object with a frown. "This is a very strong enchantment," she said, slowly, "but I don't think it's a match for Maui's Hook." She didn't look convinced, though.

Robin helped Alice get at Maui's Hook, lifting up the denim shirt and getting it out of the way. With hook in hand, she approached the snow globe. "I don't know how this works," she admitted, looking over her shoulder at the mother and daughter, standing side-by-side. She was struck by how much they looked alike. Not features - where Zelena had bold features, Robin's were finer. But the way they stood - ready for anything - was like looking at two of the same pictures next to one another. Robin gripped her bow, Zelena her knife. Both stood straight and tall, a bearing that made it seem like they were… competent, people you could count on.

Alice wondered if, when people looked at her, did they see her father, or did they see her mother?

Zelena grimaced. "I'm sorry, but it didn't come with instructions and the legends I've heard about Maui's Hook are spotty at best. I just know that it is powerful and that it will break any enchantment it's used on."

Robin looped her shoulder through her bow and string, so she didn't have to carry it. She went to Alice and put both hands on her shoulders. "I believe that you can do this. Let's do it like chess - remember when you tried to teach me?"

That made Alice laugh. "Yeah. You were horrible. But I get what you're saying. I have to _think_." She put her hand on one of Robin's, a mute request for her to keep it there. Robin nodded and left both of her hands where they were.

Alice held the hook in front of her and closed her eyes. Robin looked at the large fishing hook, clearly made of bone of some kind, and carved with different symbols. She wondered who Maui was and what kind of fish he'd used that thing to catch.

The hook suddenly began to glow, and then to shimmer more brightly. There was a short, brilliant flash of white light, and it was gone from Alice's hand. She opened her eyes slowly and slumped forward against Robin's grip. Robin quickly caught her and eased her forward until Alice was wrapped in her arms.

"Are you alright, dear?" Zelena asked, her voice full of concern. Alice mumbled something against Robin's shoulder. "What was that?'

Alice lifted her head and said, "Tired," and put her face back against Robin's shoulder. The archer kissed the side of her head, her smile sweet and indulgent.

Suddenly Alice's head flew up, almost knocking into Robin's chin. She pulled away from the comfort of her love, and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the table. Zelena followed suit as quickly as she could.

There was a loud _CRACK_ that suddenly came from the direction of the snow globe. As they all stared in fascination, there was the sound of glass crackling and then shattering. Then the room filled with a cold, whirling snowstorm. Robin and Alice held each other and turned their heads away. Zelena planted her feet and waited.

It was over in only moments as people began to pop into existence. First came Captain Hook and beside him, Rumplestiltskin. Henry, Ella, and Lucy appeared next. As the storm died away, Alice looked across the table and met her father's eyes, a grin on her face. He answered with one of his own, a look of pride filling his eyes.

"I knew it was your magic saved us," he said. Without thinking, Alice started to move towards him, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around her, to hear the rumble of his voice next to her ear the way she had when she would sit in his lap as a child and listen to him tell stories of the great adventures he'd had when he sailed the _Jolly Roger_.

She'd only taken a few steps, though before he grunted in pain and placed a hand on his chest, just over his heart. The poison within glowed a sickly green, even through his skin and clothes. Alice stopped, her face falling. She backed up quickly, exclaiming, "Ugh! Sorry!" Robin's arm was across her shoulder as soon as she was able.

Hook kept his smile, although it was pained. "Don't apologise. Without you, we'd all be dead." His hand massaged his chest over his heart, his expression clearing a little.

Henry stared at his Aunt Zelena and his cousin and her girlfriend. These were pretty much the last people he'd expected to come to his rescue. "Hey, where's my mom? Please tell me she's with you." His voice was low and full of panic

Robin took the rolled-up flyer from her coat pocket. Her mother had given it to her before they entered the castle. She handed to Henry, saying, "We found this nailed to a tree when we first got here.

Henry read what it said aloud, his face growing ever more fearful. Ella's face grew determined. "It looks like we have another rescue to mount."

Zelena looked at him gravely. "We'd better hurry. Your alter-ego has got a twisted take on 'happy endings'."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"She didn't come right out and say it, but the good King Henry is a good friend of the Dark One in this world. And if this place is anything to go by, he is not the sweetness and light that our -" she looked hard at Rumplestiltskin, "Rumple has grown into."

Rumplestiltskin gave her a sour look, but a nod of his head.

He began to walk towards the door, saying, "And while you find _his_ alter ego, I'm going to search the castle to find something to deal with _mine_." And with that, he left. Everyone watched him go, but when Hook made to follow after him, Zelena shook her head.

"Let him go. He can take care of himself. We've got to find Regina and get her away from _King_ Henry."

"Do you have any idea at all where to start looking?" Henry asked, sounding a little desperate.

Hook spoke up, still looking at where his old partner had escaped through the door. He turned back to the group and said, "Well, does he have a dungeon?"

"No," Zelena said, "the Dark One won't allow Regina to be put in an ordinary dungeon."

Alice spoke up, her voice quite small and she couldn't meet her father's eyes. "I might be able to find her - with magic."

Robin stiffened. "Alice, no! You're going to burn out if you use it too much."

Henry crossed the room and towered over Alice who shrank back into Robin, away from the frantic intensity the man carried with him. "Can you really do that?" He demanded.

Alice recovered and stood a little straighter. She nodded. Then she closed her eyes and began to _think_ of Regina. First, she pictured the woman in her mind, - her kind eyes, her sad smile, the way she looked so relaxed when she was tending bar at _Roni's_ \- and then she cast the picture in her mind out into a widening circle around their group.

Not anywhere in this castle. Not in the forest surrounding it. Not in the town at the other edge of the forest, though she thought Regina might've been through the town. Next came a short expanse of rolling hills - again, nothing, but Alice could somehow sense that she was getting closer.

Suddenly, rearing up in front of her was a huge, and beautiful palace. Once upon a time, it had been well cared for and shone in the sun. Now it appeared run down and a little lonely. That's where King Henry was - or at least a black cloud of roiling hate was occupying the space. She assumed it was the king. Past him, she only found more forest - except for a small pocket of _nothing_.

That made her pause in her sweep. She backtracked. There was a cave - she thought it was a cave, at least - that held absolutely nothing. That was strange, because there was no such thing as _nothing_ , in her experience. What made it even curiouser was that the _nothing_ in the cave was being guarded. Who set up guards for nothing?

Alice opened her eyes. Henry was staring at her, worry and anxiety etched into every line of his face. Robin's arm across her shoulders was warm and comforting. "I can't be _sure_ ," she began slowly, "but I think I know where Regina is."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : I did wonder how they found Regina, so I figured I'd fill in the blank. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates and to those that don't, Cheers anyway! Have a great day! Reviews welcome happily.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 13

It was decided that the party would split up. Robin wanted to say just how bad of an idea _that_ was, but she kept her mouth shut. Anybody who had ever played any kind of RPG game knew that splitting up the party was the worst idea. However, since everyone but herself and Alice had been part of real-life search and rescue parties before, she held off.

Zelena was going to take Ella and Lucy to the Evil Queen's castle. It was as safe a place as any and the magic would recognize Zelena as blood kin to Regina, so that would help. Hook and Robin were going to distract the guards that Alice had sensed defending the _nothing_ cave - Hook because he could fight and Robin because she'd proven herself with her bow. Alice would lead Henry to the cave where she thought Regina was being held, since she was the only one who could sense it. Zelena stated that it sounded a lot like the prison that had once been used to hold the Dark One, which seemed somehow appropriate for Regina's Evil Queen persona.

Parting ways wasn't easy for the two young women. They'd been parted by the curse and had only just found one another again. As the four trekked through the woods towards their target, they fell behind just a little. Not enough to hold up the rescue, but just to give them both some privacy and to keep Alice far enough away from her father that she wouldn't hurt him.

They were holding tightly to each other's hands, unwilling or unable to let go just yet.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I will." Robin assured her. "Don't worry, I won't even be seen."

"I can't seem to do anything _but_ worry," Alice replied, glumly. "About you. About Papa. And everyone else. It makes me sort of miss Hyperion Heights."

That made Robin laugh a little. "Yeah, me too. But this will all be over soon. You and Henry will get Regina, and they'll stop the King from doing whatever. Then, you and me, we're going on a nice long vacation."

Alice _hmm'd_ , but didn't sound convinced. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you, again." She confided.

Robin glanced ahead at Hook and Henry, who were so deep into their own conversation that neither was paying much attention to the two women. The archer stopped and turned to the love of her life. She pressed her palm to Alice's cheek and looked straight into those lovely blue eyes that she - both Robin and Margot - had been unable to get out of her mind since the first time she'd seen them.

"Listen to me, Alice Jones." Alice blinked in surprise at the bold tone of Robin's voice. "You said we'd always know each other, even if we didn't and you were right. No matter what happens, there is nothing - _nothing_ \- that will keep me from finding you. I will cross as many realms as it takes to be with you. I'll even slay a dragon, if that's what it takes. I _know_ that we are meant to be a 'happily ever after'." She leaned her face close resting her forehead on Alice's. "Whatever happens, just don't give up hope, okay?"

Alice wrapped her arms around Robin's waist, between her coat and her body. She held hard and finally nodded her head. "But you'll be careful?" She asked again.

"I'm always careful, Tower Girl."

They stayed like that until Hook shouted, "Ladies, is everything all right?"

Robin looked up to see that he and Henry had stopped walking and were waiting patiently for them to catch up.

Reluctantly, Alice gave Robin one last squeeze and stepped back away from her, taking her hand instead. "Yes, Papa!" She called, giving him a sweet smile.

"Then we should get moving," Henry replied. He looked half annoyed and half amused at his cousin and her girlfriend.

"Coming!" Robin called, tugging on their joined hands and walking briskly in the direction of the two men.

Hook and Robin were standing about 30 yards away from the entrance to King Henry's castle, mostly obscured by trees and dense foliage. Robin had put Margot's glasses back on, her vision sharpening as she looked through a gap and counted just how many guards actually waited for them. Hook had out his telescope and was peering through it, a frown etched deeply into his face.

After their view, they stepped back, making sure that they couldn't be seen. Robin swallowed hard. "Look, I'm pretty good with a bow, but that is a lot of bad guys."

Hook sighed gustily. "We just have to create a diversion, so that Henry and Alice can sneak in and rescue Regina. We won't kill anyone unless we have to." He groaned then, one of pain and stumbled back farther away from the road, his good hand pressing hard on his chest where his heart was. He caught himself on a tree with his hook-hand, then spun around and leaned his back against it to help stay on his feet. For the first time, Robin noticed how pale he was - which was saying something.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" She asked, stepping in close to him, in case he needed her help.

After a couple of deep breaths, to help steady himself, Hook replied, "Aye." He looked Robin in the eyes and continued, "I survived this long, but my end is close at hand." The former pirate didn't like admitting defeat of anything, so he turned his head away and murmured, "Take care of Alice."

Shock and a little fear snapped Robin into attention. "Of course, I will." There was not a doubt in her mind. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she tried to push it away, but it wouldn't go. Hook looked pretty bad. What if she never got the chance to do this again? And why, in all of the years that she and Alice had been together in the Forest, had she not done it before? "Look…" she began, hesitating, but pressing on, "There's something I want to ask you. I'm just not sure now is the best time."

Hooks laboured breathing, and a thin veneer of sweat on his brow did nothing to hide his curiosity. "Now may be your only time." He said.

Robin gathered up all of the courage that she had left, and gave him a swift, nervous smile. "Okay. Um… Can I… have your blessing, to marry Alice?"

He stared at her with surprised eyes the same colour and shape as his daughter's. Then a large, genuine smile broke over his face. He started to chuckle. "Of course, of course you have my blessing!" He pushed himself away from the tree and pulled Robin into a hard, fierce hug.

Relief poured through Robin and the adrenaline she' been feeling amp'd itself up a notch. It gave her the courage to say, "And here's the thing. You're wrong. I promised Alice that we would find a way to save you and I have _never_ broken a promise to her. You're ending isn't 'at hand.' I don't care what we're up against. No matter what, you are walking Alice down that aisle." She reached over her shoulder and withdrew an arrow from her quiver.

Hook looked down for a moment and then back up at her, resolve written on his face. "Aye." He said in agreement. Hook let out a tired, but genuine chuckle. "I wouldn't dare argue with my future daughter-in-law."

Robin grinned fiercely at him. "Okay then. Let's get this distraction on road. So to speak." She put her arrow to the bow and melted into the forest. She was going to stay hidden, in a spot she'd found earlier that gave her the clearest view of the road leading to the castle. Hook walked out of the woods and stood in the middle of the road, drawing his sabre from its sheath at his waist. The men dressed all in black armour shouted, Hook responded in kind, and they all charged each other.

Robin drew her arrow back, took careful aim, and loosed her first shot at the guard closest to Hook. It didn't seem to be great armour when it came to protecting knees and the guard stumbled and went down _hard_. As she drew her next arrow, she wondered if the ridiculous armour was as hot as it looked.

Alice and Henry hurried through the forest until the girl skidded to a stop so fast her nearly knocked her onto her face.

"Sorry," he apologised when she shot him a look that he'd seen on her father's face more than a few times. "Why'd you stop?"

Without saying a word, Alice pointed and Henry squinted. "All I see is a hill," he admitted, feeling as though he was missing something.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's _under_ the hill."

"What is?"

"The _cave_. Where I think Regina is. We have to go around to the back." Without another word, she started walking again. Henry stared after her, unsure of what to think. He didn't know all that much about Tilly since it wasn't like he'd taken the time to get to know her. What he knew about Alice was mostly from the short time they'd spoken when he and Ella had chased her to Wonderland. He'd heard stories from her father and sometimes, Robin would talk to him. Having only recently fallen in love with Ella, he had recognised it when his young cousin had started talking about Alice in sickeningly glowing tones.

He hadn't said anything, though. There were some things that a person had to discover for themselves.

Now, he just wondered how on earth Robin _kept up_ with the blonde whirlwind. Even walking, she was faster than a person had any right to be. Henry's breathing was sharp and heavy by the time they took the long way around and stood in the woods looking at a heavy wooden door set into a poorly laid brick doorway beneath the hill. There was only one guard on duty on the outside, leaning against the brick, arms crossed. Though they couldn't see the person's face, the body language fairly shouted _bored_.

"I can take him," Henry told Alice, taking a step forward.

Alice grabbed his arm. "Nuh-uh. Regina would never forgive herself if something happened to you because you were rescuing _her_. Just a second." Alice closed her eyes and let out a breath. She concentrated hard, and the next thing Henry saw was an image of himself running right past the guard.

Surprised the guard cried out, drew his sword, and took off after Henry.

Alice opened her eyes to a very impressed looking Henry. "Okay." He said, grinning at her. "Let's go?"

"After you," Alice said, politely.

Henry ran toward the door, crouching low. When he got there, he commanded Alice to stay put as he pulled open the strangely unlocked door. The blonde watched him go with a frown, but did as she was told. She ducked around the other side of the wall, getting as out of sight as she could, but still watch Henry's back.

She was not expecting to see four of the black knights come from seemingly nowhere, charging for the door. From where she was standing, she didn't think she could be seen. She knew that no matter how much magic she had, she was no match for _four_ of them. Two of them opened the door and entered, swords drawn, and two stayed just outside of the door.

Alice's heart hammered in her chest. She'd told Robin to stay safe, thinking that her love had the harder job. Now, she had to somehow dispatch guards on her own to save the person who was supposed to be rescuing someone else. Did all the plans these people made always go this wrong.

Suddenly, an arrow appeared in the chest of one of the guards. Then a second. The guard made a low groaning sound and slipped silently to the ground. The other person, caught flat footed, drew their sword, and whipped their head around, searching for whoever it was that had just taken out the other one.

At first, Alice's heart soared.

 _Robin_! Who else could it possibly be?

Another arrow whizzed by and struck the remaining guard in the shoulder of his sword arm. The weapon dropped to the ground, metal ringing out, sounding far too loud. And then from the woods, two more of the black guards were running towards the door in the hill. One of them had a bow raised and fired another arrow. It struck the guard in the throat. He made a sort of _glurk_ sound and fell to the ground next to the first. The new people got to the door and only stopped long enough to wrench the door open and duck inside.

Alice stood with her mouth hanging open, staring at the door as it closed with a heavy sound. Whoever those two were, it was definitely not Papa or Robin. Who were they? Were they on their side? Had they come to rescue Regina, too? The young woman moved cautiously around the wall, stepping over the fallen people. Worry for Henry and his mother got the better of her good sense. She stooped and picked up the fallen sword. It felt good in her hand - it'd been so long since she'd held a weapon like this. Not since the Jabberwock.

The door was as heavy as it looked, but the hinges were well-oiled, so it made no noise as she tugged it open and stepped inside. Immediately, she felt the difference in the place. It wasn't just that it was dark and cold, though it was. As soon as she was past the doorway, it felt like a huge, heavy blanket had been placed over her magic, smothering it. She panicked a little and nearly turned around.

Then she heard the sound of an earnest fight up ahead of her, so she followed the tunnel that sloped down, going underneath the hill. Alice hated enclosed spaces, but the sound of fighting drew her forward, sword at the ready.

In the end, she was too late. Not too late to save Henry, because he apparently didn't need it. She charged around the bend of the tunnel, prepared to join in the fracas, but skidded to a halt when she saw, two guards on the ground - one with two arrows sticking out of his back and the other seemed to only be unconscious.

Henry was pressed against the bars of a cell that reminded Alice uncomfortably of the sharp, pointed teeth of the Jabberwock. The two guards stood before them and behind Henry, within the cell, Regina was pulling ineffectually at the chain that bound her.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded, but his voice was cautiously hopeful.

Both black knights removed their helms at the same time. Alice could only see their backs, but she heard a female voice say very clearly, "Your grandparents."

A male voice said, "We heard you needed some help."

Inside the cell, Regina broke into a wide, watery grin and Henry started to chuckle.

The sword dropped from Alice's hand, banging loudly on the tunnel floor. The two faux guards spun around, weapons ready and Henry's gaze finally fell on the girl he'd nearly forgotten about. Alice's mouth fell open as she was suddenly face-to-face with the infamous Snow White and Prince Charming.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So, this has been a very long weekend. I thought today was Sunday. Well, guess not! So, you get another chapter this week all thanks to me not having to work for multiple days. Special thanks to all of you who follow me and review – it keeps me going! Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 14

Getting everyone back together again was much easier than Robin had thought it would be. Magic - especially when her mother or aunt used it - always seemed so effortless. One minute, Hook was defending himself against the remaining black guards, swords clashed and clanged while she took aim, trying to get a clear shot that wouldn't accidently hit Alice's father. The next, both guards disappeared in a puff of familiar purple smoke.

Suddenly bereft of enemies, Hook stumbled and went to one knee. Robin shoved the arrow back in her quiver and bolted from her hiding place. She was at his side in moments, dropping down beside him.

"Are you okay?" She demanded, a little frantic. She hadn't seen anyone land a blow against the former pirate, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened.

He breathing was laboured, but when he looked over at her, a wide grin stretched his mouth and his eyes glittered. "Aye. Haven't done that in a while. Not bad for being so out of shape." He looked around at the rest of the guards littered about the road around them. Most of them had arrows sticking out from various limbs - all non-lethal shots, save one. The guard who had charged Hook on horseback had ended up with an arrow in the neck. However, since he'd probably have killed the pirate without a second thought, Robin hadn't taken much time to mourn. At least the horse had gotten away.

The wounded guards in question also began disappear in puffs of purple smoke and Robin grinned at her future father-in-law. "I think the rescue mission was a success." She told him.

He got to his feet, using his sword for assistance before sheathing it. Then he held his hand out and helped Robin to her feet. A moment later, Regina poofed into being in front of them, a smile on her face, Henry at her side, a sword in his hand.

"Nice distraction," he commented. "You missed a few, though."

Robin's eyes snapped to his. "Alice?" She said the name seconds before Hook.

"Alice is _fine_ ," Regina soothed her niece. "She's waiting anxiously for you both. Sorry for the late arrival, but I wanted to make sure everyone was safely out of harm's way. You two seemed to be doing alright, so I left you for last."

Hook grunted at that. He was looking much better since his fight and Robin wondered if it was just adrenaline or if, perhaps, getting his blood pumping was helping his heart. She wished that she knew more about how the poison of the heart worked.

"Well, let's go. We have some unexpected guests who came to help." She looked at Robin and said, "I guess Zelena's message got through."

It took Robin only a second to realise what Regina was talking about. "Really? They're here?"

"They are. They're waiting with everyone else." Regina waved her hand and purple filled Robin's vision. When it cleared, she frowned, looking around her. She had expected to be at the Evil Queen's castle, where they'd sent Ella, Lucy, and her mother. Instead, she recognised the room from an illustration in Henry's book. It was a huge room with vaulted ceilings and an open balcony looking out over the forest far below. This was Snow White and Charming's castle! But that couldn't be right, could it? What clinched it for her was the huge round table at the end of the room, closest to the balcony.

What the hell? If she was right, and she was pretty sure that she was, it seemed awfully dangerous to be meeting in the place that King Henry called home.

Standing at the balcony, hands clenched on the railing, looking out, a familiar blonde-haired figure stood with her back to the new arrivals. She had no idea that they were there. Robin didn't hesitate. She sprinted across the room and wrapped Alice in her arms from behind. Alice squeaked in protest until Robin loosened her arms and she could spin around and wrap her own arms hard around the archer's neck.

It felt just like it had when they'd woken up from the curse in that cave below Hyperion Heights. It felt like coming home. Alice buried her head in Robin's neck, and Robin closed her eyes, resting her cheek against the silky blonde tresses. She wasn't paying all that much attention to what was going on around them, but she did hear Ella cry out Henry's name.

That was good. Everyone was here.

Alice pulled back and raised her head just enough. Robin's lips found hers without hesitation.

They pulled apart when someone cleared their throat loudly, behind the pair. Disappointment was written all over Alice's face as she turned her head to glare at whoever had interrupted them. Then her lips curled into a smile. She relaxed fractionally in Robin's embrace.

"Papa. You're okay."

"Aye, Starfish, I'm alright. Seems a good fight was just what I needed." Hook assured his daughter from across the room.

"I hate to break this up," Snow White's voice was apologetic as she spoke, "but we have a lot to discuss and, I think, very little time to do it."

"If everyone could have a seat," Charming picked up, "we can get started."

Robin and Alice spared each other one more adoring glance before they walked over and took seats at the big table. They were joined in short order by everyone else - except Hook, who preferred to stand. When everyone else was seated, Charming and Snow took their places. Alice couldn't help but to look over at the man next to her - still surprised that a Prince would be wearing a flannel shirt.

"Okay," Snow began, looking at everyone, "before we begin, I'd like to just make sure I understand everything fully." She took a deep breath. "There was another curse, it sent people to Seattle, it was broken, and the Dark One from this realm, which was created by a wish, is trying to end the world using the Author's Pen?"

Everyone exchanged glances. Regina sighed. "That's simplistic, but yes, in a nutshell."

Snow and Charming exchanged frowns. Charming stood up and looked at each of them. "When I look around this table, I see old friends and a lot of concerned faces." He looked down at his wife as though taking his strength from her. Alice found Robin's hand and they twined fingers under the table.

"Worry not - Snow and I led a war room like this once before, and we prevailed." Snow White smiled solemnly at her husband. "Yes, a lot has changed since then. Enemies have become good friends, a new generation has joined the fight," he glanced at Robin and Alice, then at Henry and Ella, "and a new friend, who feels like an old friend, has found his way to us."

"What hasn't changed," Snow took up the speech, "is that we are still on the side of right. We know how dangerous Rumplestiltskin has been in the past, and this version is evil beyond _anything_ we've ever seen." She glanced at everyone at the table again, looking grimmer than before. "Before we went to rescue Regina, we found a room here, full of new story books."

"And let's just say for each and every one of us, he's crafted a terrible fate." David completed the thought. "One that's designed to pierce our hearts and break our spirits." Charming gave a nod and two black knights, who had been standing in the shadows nearest a door came forward, a cart piled with books between them.

To each person at the table a book was given, each with his or her name written on the spine. Ella and Henry took the book for Lucy, but neither parent could bear to open it. Robin opened her book, but she refused to read it. She simply stared at a picture of herself in a very familiar setting. She was alone and looked miserable. When Robin looked over at Alice's open book, she saw the Tower and a young-looking Alice staring out the window, a dreamy, sad expression on her face.

"Well, this is bloody disturbing," Zelena commented. She looked more horrified than Robin had ever seen her before.

"Everyone's alone," Henry said slowly, "separate books, separate realms."

"The stories are complete," Charming said, "but Rumple hasn't been able to make them real, yet. That's what we have to prevent him from doing."

Hook suddenly slammed his book closed and threw it to the table with a loud thump. "There's no time to wait," he said, looking thunderous and determined. It reminded Alice of the time he's gone to find the magic needed to break her free of the Tower. She only hoped that this would have a better outcome than that had done. "I'm going to find Weaver - I mean, our Rumple - see what he's found out."

"Take Robin and Henry with you," Snow ordered. The idea of being parted from Alice again galled the archer, but she didn't argue. She closed the book in front of her, still frowning down at it and stood up.

Alice stood, too. "I'll go with them." She said, her hand tightening on Robin's. There was no way she was going to get her love out of her sight now, not with everything at stake. "I've gotten good at keeping far enough away for safety."

"Okay, then," David said. "The rest of us will scatter throughout the realm as best we can. We'll do our best to warn anyone who will listen. Snow and I will start with the villages here. King Henry told them that we died - seeing us alive and well should help things along."

Snow stood up too and leaned over the table. "The people need to be reminded not to lose hope. If Rumple succeeds, he thinks that everyone will be lost for good, but I don't believe that." She reached over and took her husband's hand. "Charming and I have always been able to find each other, and I refused to believe that we are the only ones. With love in their hearts, with hope, anyone can do it." Alice looked at Robin, that same light shone in her eyes that Robin had seen on the day the curse was enacted, when she'd said they would always know one another. Alice believed. Robin did, too. They would always find each other, no matter what happened. She was so busy getting lost in Alice's blue gaze that she actually missed the last part of what Snow had been saying.

"Now go."

A little startled, people began to do as they were told.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Here we go! Getting closer to the end. It's been fun and I've really loved writing these two great characters – along with the other OUaT characters, of course – so who know, maybe I'll delve into more in the future. Thank you to everyone who followed me and who keeps reading. Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 15

Since Rumplestiltskin was still at his counterpart's castle, Regina used her magic to transport them back there. They said a fast good-bye in the great War Room, with Regina giving both Zelena and Robin hard hugs.

"Take care of Alice," Regina told her. "If we all survive this, I promise that your mother and I will do whatever we can to help find a cure for her father."

Robin hugged her aunt back and felt a little chill go up her spine. _If_ they all survived. It almost sounded like Regina had a plan outside of what Snow and David had laid out, that she wasn't telling.

"Aunt Regina…" Robin began, but her aunt just smiled and hushed her.

"Don't worry about me, dear. Go help Henry and Hook."

Being summarily dismissed, Robin went back to stand next to her Alice who was chatting amiably with her mother. "Mom, I think Aunt Regina has something planned that she's not telling anyone." She watched with worried eyes as it was Regina's turn to hug Henry.

Zelena looked over at her sister and sighed. "More than likely. But if there's anything I've learned over the years, it's to let Regina do what she wants. It probably has something to do with King Henry. Don't worry, darling, I'm sure she'll be fine. Come here." Robin was enfolded in her mother's arms and held tightly for a few moments. "It was a delight to meet you both and I look forward to the day when I remember this."

Robin pulled away and looked up at her mother. "Remember?"

"Zelena was just saying that she figured out that when this is all over, she gets her memory of it covered up," Alice told her. "It makes sense, after all, since she didn't know me in the Forest."

"Oh yeah! I was wondering about that."

Zelena let Robin go and patted her shoulder. "Not to fear, Robin. I'm sure that when the time is right, I'll remember all of this."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Oh, I'll tag along with the Charmings and lend my voice. Nobody knows me, here, so we don't have to worry about mobs with pitchforks and torches coming after me."

Henry was hugging and saying a tender farewell to Ella, who would be staying with Lucy. Lucy, it seemed had been put in a safe place within the castle, to wait for the fight to be over. Robin felt a little bad for the kid, since from what she could remember of their time before Hyperion Heights, the kid was definitely a spitfire. She must be bored out of her mind.

Robin stepped back and reached for Alice's hand. It was questing for hers, too, and they twined their fingers.

"Alright!" Regina called, getting their attention. "I'll send Hook first, then the rest of you." Hook, who had been leaning nonchalantly against a wall, as far from Alice as was safe, stood straight. He nodded his readiness to Regina and in moments had been consumed by purple smoke.

Alice leaned in closer to Robin and whispered, "Do you think your aunt will teach me to do that, sometime?"

Robin chuckled. "She just might." Purple filled her vision as it had before, and when it cleared, they were standing in a room in the Dark One's castle again. If it hadn't been for the random skeletons of people lying around, the coating of dust on the otherwise beautiful floor, and the feeling of foreboding deep inside, Robin would have thought this place was nice. It didn't really seem very 'Mr. Gold' to her, but then it predated his time as the antiques dealer in Storybrooke. And this Dark One was, well, very _dark_.

As soon as they were all in the room, Alice's father called to them. "This way. I think I know where we can find Weaver."

Just like in the forest, Henry walked with Hook and Alice and Robin stayed far enough away that she wouldn't hurt her father.

"He does seem better," the blonde murmured to the archer. Robin nodded in agreement.

"I think the fight really helped, as strange as that is."

"I just wish that I knew more about how the curse works," Alice said, echoing Robin's thoughts from earlier. "I know what causes it - this little red mushroom in Wonderland - but I've never found _anyone_ who could tell me anything about a cure. I kept going back because I was always sure that there had to be an antidote there, if the poison was found there."

Robin knew this already. On days when she was missing her father a lot, the realm jumping girl would often sit and try to talk out a way to the cure. It hadn't worked, obviously, but Robin had often wondered if maybe she and her mother shouldn't take a trip to the other realm and maybe see what _wicked_ magic could do. She'd always sort of harboured this little idea that she could find the cure on her own, bring it to Alice, and then be the kind of hero she'd always wanted to be.

Instead of saying anything, though, the archer just squeezed her love's hand in reassurance.

"You're quiet, Robin. Is something wrong?"

Robin gave Alice a brief smile. "Not wrong. I'm just worried about what Aunt Regina has planned."

"Oh. D'ya think it's dangerous?"

"Probably."

Alice tugged on their joined hands, bringing them to her lips and pressing her lips against Robin's knuckles. "She'll be alright, Nobin."

"I really hope so." Was all Robin could say, but she felt a little bit better on hearing Alice say it. It was a little absurd how just hearing her love say something that her mother had already said could have such a strong effect on her. She loved her mother, too, but Alice's belief was something altogether different.

The group walked down several corridors and past wider ballroom looking places as they went deeper into the castle. Robin knew that their Rumplestiltskin had once had a grand library in his castle - one that he had gifted to his beloved Belle - and wondered if that same hall of knowledge existed here. If it did, maybe they could use it to help find a cure for the poison in Hook's heart.

When they finally found Weaver, he was in the smallest, least cluttered room they had seen. A long table ran down the middle of it and at one end sat a very familiar spinning wheel. The other end of the room held tapestries and another shelf full of leather-bound books. With all of the books here, surely there had to be _something_ that could help Hook.

What sent a real chill down Robin's spine, though, was what waited for them on the long table. The books that they had all left on the big round table back at the Charming's castle were spaced neatly over the surface.

Hook took one look at the books and said to Weaver, "Please tell us you found something."

Weaver looked at the books and paled a little, but said, "I believe I have. As I did, this Dark One… hid some magic for a rainy day." As he spoke, he walked over to the spinning wheel and pulled a piece of it away from the rest. From inside hollow area, he extracted a small vial of glittering light. He pulled out the little stopper from the bottle and upended it, letting the tiny motes of light cover his hand until it began to glow. He stopped when the bottle was empty and in moments his hand had stopped glowing. "All I have to do now is get close enough to that _crocodile_ to rip his heart out… and this whole thing will be over." He sounded angrier than Robin had ever heard before.

It must be something really strange to know that without the power of love to guide him, Mr. Gold - aka Detective Weaver, aka the Dark One - could have turned into the very same thing this Rumplestiltskin had. In fact, if it hadn't been for Belle's belief in him, he could have become _even worse_ if some of the stories Robin had heard were to be believed. At least this time, he was willing to kill for a _good_ reason, instead of a morally ambiguous one.

Robin had been so focused on Weaver and what he was saying, that she hadn't realised that Alice had wandered a little away from her. She hadn't gone far, just down to the end of the long table. It still felt like she was suddenly too far away.

"You're too late, Dearie!" Came an excited voice that sounded like Weaver, only a little off in tone and inflection. A voice that sounded truly insane. Robin stared at that side of the room - the one on the far side of the table from everyone else. There was suddenly a roaring fire in the giant fireplace and standing just in front of it was this realm's Dark One.

He was absolutely chilling to behold. Robin had seen what Mr. Gold had turned into, once he had stopped Alice from taking on the power of the Dark One Dagger, in the Forest. He'd been hard to look at - scaly skin, almost rotting teeth, lank and dirty hair because he didn't really take care of himself. But even then, there had been a kindness about him, especially towards Alice.

This one… This man - if he could even be called that - radiated _evil_ , in the same way that Gothel had. (Had it only been yesterday?) His grin was wicked and his high-pitched, mad giggle made Robin's skin crawl.

"It already is! I have an Author with a darkened heart, and soon, this will all be but a forgotten dream in the back of your heads." He giggled again and clapped his hands like a little kid about to get everything they ever wanted. Then he waved his hands and suddenly the books on the table rearranged themselves with a whoosh!

No, that wasn't the books! Magic!

A hard, harsh wind began to blow from all around them. No, not blow - _suck_. The books' pages opened under the gale, pages flipping almost loud enough to be heard over the banging and clanging from decorative suits of armour that Robin hadn't even paid attention to when they'd walked in the room - the wind was that tough.

Pure fear bolted through the archer. It wasn't the same fear she'd felt earlier, when shooting at bad guys from the cover of trees and bushes. This one reached clear down to her guts and she actually froze, unsure of what to do. She actually cried out a little and looked around frantically.

She saw them come to life. They were smaller, blacker, more sinister versions of the portal that she, Alice, and her mother had come through earlier that morning.

"What's happening?" She yelled, not really expecting an answer, because the scared faces of her friends when they looked towards her, said it all. Scared, confusion clouded Alice's face and suddenly Robin tried to go to her.

She felt the wind pick up and _something_ more began to tug her backwards against her will. She screamed again, this time a little more frantic, and tried to run from the pulling _thing_. Henry, who was closest to her, came to her rescue, coming away from his place on the table, grabbing her hands, and pulling her forward.

Robin grabbed a hold of the table edge, digging her nails in and holding on for dear life. Her eyes sought out and found Alice's equally scared expression.

The wind picked up, the pull from the black and evil portal was so strong it was lifting everyone off their feet.

Her love wasn't quite fast enough or didn't get as good a grip. Alice screamed then as her grip on the table gave way and she started to slide. Robin had thought she knew fear only moments ago, but the look on Alice's face as she struggled to hold made the daughter of two heroes feel as powerless as a baby.

"Alice, hold on!" Robin called to her. Screamed is more like. "Hold on!" If only she could get to her somehow! But she was stuck, holding on for her own life, while fear suddenly tore at her insides. Her fingers hurt and her arms began to shake, but she wouldn't let go!

 _Please!_ The archer begged in her mind. _Please hold on! I love you! Please!_

It was Hook who made the move. He was having the least trouble hanging on, what with being able to dig his sharp metal hook into the 'soft' wooden table. He was also closest to Alice. In Robin's mind, he moved so slow, even though she knew it was as fast as he could go. The closer he got, the more he grimaced in pain.

A green glow began where his heart was.

Just as Alice could no longer hold onto the wood, he grasped her hand.

Robin's heart leapt into her throat in relief, even as she clamped her own hands down harder, determined to hang on, hope surging through her.

It was short lived.

While Killian Jones grasped hard to his daughter's hand, his hooked one slid just a little bit on the wood of the table.

In front of them all, the Dark One clapped with evident glee and danced a little in place. His goat-like eyes gleamed in merriment, as though this was just some kind of game. Robin loathed him.

Hook's face contorted in pain and the green glow of his heart grew brighter and Robin's fear came back in a tidal wave that swamped any hope she might have felt moments ago.

"Papa, let go!" Alice shouted at her father, seeing his face, seeing his pain. Alice hated to be the cause of anyone's pain, especially her papa's.

"Never!" Alice's father returned, but even as he said it, Robin could see their fingers begin to slip.

An expression of calm suddenly transformed Alice's beautiful face. A tear slipped down her cheek and with one last lingering look at Robin, she mouthed, _Find me_. _I love you._

Alice Jones let go of her father's hand and was pulled into the sparking, whirling dark vortex and it snapped shut.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Dun, dun, DUN! Will I actually continue this? Who know. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Epilogue

 _Once upon a time there was a young woman named Alice Jones. For the first 12 years of her life, she lived a marvellous, if sheltered life with her mother and her father. They lived in a tower high above the ground, because Alice had been trapped in the tower by magic and had little hopes of escape. Still, she loved her home, loved her parents. She was as lively and sweet as any child could be, though perhaps just a bit more curious, since her world was only taken up by the Tower._

 _The day after she turned 12, however, her father left on a quest and he never returned. This quest that her father had left on was one that both he and her mother went on several times per year, alternately. They were questing for something, anything, that might break the curse on their daughter and allow her into the world outside. Alice had been cursed on the day she was born, to remain in the Tower until such time as someone of her heritage line should let her out. The curse had been cast by her mother, but that is another story._

 _After her father disappeared, Alice's mother cared for her the best that she could, but she believed her husband to be dead and her heart was broken. If it weren't for the sunny cheeriness inherent in her daughter, she would have given in despair soon after his 'death'._

 _Alice didn't believe that her Papa was dead. She just couldn't believe that! After all, he loved her - he said so every day. Sure, he had once been a pirate, but that was another life and he was not that same man now. He loved his wife and the life they had together, even if most days, being trapped within the same walls could drive someone mad._

 _When Alice was 15, her mother received word that a magical artefact had been found that would be able to break the enchantment over the tower imprisoning her daughter._

" _Of course, you must go, Mother," she insisted when her mother got the news and Alice saw hope in her mother's eyes for the first time in years._

" _Oh, but Alice, it's a long journey. You would be here, by yourself, for quite some time." Her mother rebutted, but it was half-hearted. She hadn't been out of the Tower in months, fearing that whatever fate had befallen her husband, it would be her fate as well. A part of her wished for that, but it was only a small part. It was dwarfed by the love she had for Alice and so she didn't go. Not that day._

 _A week later, however, after a long discussion with Alice on how to make sure that she stayed safe in her mother's absence, the girl's mother decided to go track down the artefact so that she could free her daughter from the curse she'd purposefully put upon her and the two of them could go searching for her missing husband._

 _Alice watched her go, lowering her down to the forest floor on a wooden plank that saved her from having to climb up and down so much. Her mother waved to her from the ground and then began her journey, looking back every so often until the Tower couldn't be seen anymore._

 _The girl waited until she could no longer see her mother and then she took up her usual place in front of the warm fire - her favourite book at hand. She didn't think it would be so bad with her mother gone. In fact, she had decided to consider this her first act of independence._

 _By the time she turned 16, and her mother had not returned, Alice began to understand what loneliness did to a person. When she was 17, what she wanted more than anything else in the whole world was to get out of her Tower to find out what had become of her parents._

 _So, when a giant troll showed up just after she made a wish on her birthday candle, she'd hadn't been afraid. When the troll ripped the roof off of the tower, she'd screamed, but not in fright. The large, ugly-by-human standards, troll had smiled at her when Alice had asked him who he was. He had put his hand down slowly until his palm opened to her and beckoned her with his smile. That night was the first time that she spent the night on the forest floor, under the stars._

 _By the time the troll and Alice parted ways, the young woman found her way to the nearby village, and was ready to begin her quest. Luckily, she'd gone back to the tower to retrieve some of her things and to get the gold that her parents kept in a chest under their bed and thought that she didn't know about. It was a lot of gold - far more than she could carry safely, so she took what she could, packed carry-sack with some clothing, a few books, some food that wouldn't spoil, and any number of things she thought she might need._

 _Growing up, Alice had heard any number of stories from her father, about being a pirate, about before that and being a soldier in the navy of an unjust king, and about his adventures afoot when he went looking for whatever might save her. She had also read survival books and knew how to live off of the land, if needed. On top of all of that, her mother had been a powerful witch and had taught Alice as much as possible about herbs and potion craft and healing. While Alice didn't seem to have any magic of her own, she dutifully memorised everything that her mother told her._

 _Alice also took her father's sword with her, strapped to her waist in a comfortable cross draw. Although her mother had argued at first, she'd soon given in when Alice begged her to be allowed to learn swordplay. This sword had never seen a battle - it had been a gift to her father from an old, dear friend who came to visit every once in a while. He'd taken over as Captain on her father's ship when he'd left pirating to stay with Alice. It seemed to fit her perfectly._

 _On top of sword fighting with her father, Alice had also learned how to fight with a dagger - of which she had three hidden on various parts of her body. Her father had taught her how to navigate by the stars and about other realms. Alice was determined to find him._

 _Four years later, when Alice was 20, she came across a mob that was about to attack a very old friend. The troll. She'd tried to reason with them, tried to get to understand that he was probably just scared and lost. They wouldn't listen and even attempted to throw her into the town jail. Having learned to pick locks of all kinds in her travels, Alice easily escaped._

 _She was too late._

 _She found the troll crouched in the shade of the old tower that had once been her home. He leaned his back against the old stone wall, his lanky black hair hung over his eyes and his huge nose. He was cut and bleeding all over and had arrows sticking out of his skin in various places. A pitchfork had been plunged into his calf and still stuck there. His skin was also burned on the tops of his huge feet._

 _Alice cried the entire time cleaned and dressed his wounds. He'd been her first real friend outside of the Tower and she could feel his life slipping through her fingers, no matter how hard she tried to hold him in the world._

 _The troll smiled weakly at her, and moved his hand feebly to touch hers._

" _Oh, you great beautiful man, I'm so sorry for this! I can sort of understand now, why mother hated humans as much as she did, once." She patted his hand. He grunted and growled at her in a gentle, chiding tone. "Oh, all right. I promise that I won't hate them, too much. They were just scared. Like you."_

 _His grunt was one of assent. The troll growled again, this time asking a question._

" _Oh, you know, birthday tradition." She gave a little grin. "I'm glad you're here. I didn't want to be alone this year." She sniffled and patted his hand. "Thank you for coming when I needed you."_

 _The troll made a noise of happiness and smiled at her through his pain. He made a noise of encouragement._

" _But you're… Are you sure?" He nodded ponderously._

 _Alice grinned and opened her pack, pulling out a small metal box. She unlatched the box and extracted the single cupcake she'd purchased earlier that day, and a single white candle. She held up both, placing the candle in the top of the baked good. Normally, she would have baked her own, but it had been a busy day. She used a device she'd gotten in another realm to light the candle. The flame danced merrily atop the pretty white frosting. Alice sighed._

 _The troll chuckled, making the flame dance. Then he grunted again._

 _Alice closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The wish came to her before she let out the breath. It was something that she hadn't done for many years - not since her seventeenth birthday in fact._

Please let me find someone. I know she's out there. Someone kind and brave and who won't turn me away because she thinks I'm mad.

 _When she opened her eyes, the candle was out and so was the light in her friend's eyes. Alice set the cake down gently in front of him. She reached out her hand and gently patted his nose, the skin growing cold under her touch. Then she folded her knees to her chest, lay her head down, and wept. She didn't see the flashes of light under his skin or the way he slowly turned to stone._

 _All that she cared about was that she was alone. Again._

 _ **Author's Note**_ : (I really wanted to get this out so I can cay I finished something for NaNoWriMo.) Doesn't sound like things are all that great for Alice in the cursed realm, does it? No Robin. Nobody to believe in her and make her see how special she is. Can't have that, can we? Stay tuned…


End file.
